Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG1 I
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: AU. A member of SG1 regresses into a nineteen year old and leaves the SGC. After traveling to Japan, a new destiny opens for them. Rated T for future chapters. Bad summary, but trust me, it's good.
1. Prior Attacks! Sam Regresses!

Okay, first off, for those of you waiting for an update to my story _Wicked_, sorry. I've run into a writer's block wall with that story. If I get struck with an idea for that, I will update it.

Moving on now. I know stories similar to this have been done, but this is my stab at it. So I hope it's likeable. It's been floating around in my head for over a week. So enjoy!

Also, this story takes place in Season 9 of SG-1 and about a year or so after _SailorStars_. I am also using the Japanese names and relationships in this story. So for those of you only familiar with the (horrible) dubbed version, here are the characters' real names (English names are first):

**Serena**-Tskino Usagi (Sailor Moon). Has a relationship with...

**Darien**-Chiba Mamoru (Tuxedo Mask).

**Amy**-Mizuno Ami (Mercury).

**Raye**-Hino Rei (Mars).

**Lita**-Kino Makoto, often called Mako-chan(Jupiter).

**Hotaru**-Tomoe Hotaru (Saturn). No name change (obviously).

**Trista**-Meioh Setsuna (Pluto).

**Michelle**-Kaioh Michiru (Neptune).

**Amara**-Tenoh Haruka (Uranus). Haruka has a relationship with Michiru, and it's not the cousin kind either.

Hope that helps people who are unfamiliar with _Sailor Moon_. The Starlights might also drop by in later chapters; not entirely sure yet.

_Stargate SG-1, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon,_ and all related characters belong to their respective owners, which isn't me.

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter dove behind a pile of rocks as a blast ripped past her. She quickly changed the clip in her P-90 and waited for the fire to lessen. She popped her head up and fired off several dozen shots at the Prior. Once the clip was empty she ducked back down and switched them out once more.

"Hurry with that Gate Jackson!" Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell shouted at Doctor Daniel Jackson. Cameron leaned out from the tree he was hiding behind and fired off several shots.

"We can not stay here long!" Teal'c yelled.

"Noticed that!" Cameron shot back.

"It's open!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Go!" Cameron ordered.

Daniel dove through the Stargate after sending the GDO code through. As Daniel went through Sam rose from her hiding spot and began running towards the Stargate. She suddenly felt herself stop and rise into the air.

"Carter!" Cameron shouted.

"Hallowed are the Ori," the Prior intoned. He stretched out his right hand and a bright, white light engulfed Sam. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as unimaginable pain ripped through her body.

Teal'c managed to get himself behind the Prior. He lifted his gun and shot the Prior point-blank in the head. Cameron dashed out and caught Sam's falling figure. The two men then ran into the Gate, sighing only in relief when the sound of boots on metal met their ears.

"What happened?" General Hank Landry demanded.

"Ambushed," Cameron said. "Prior showed up and starting blasting us."

"The Prior is dead," Teal'c put in.

"Sam?" Daniel asked, looking at the unconscious blonde.

SG-1 and Landry looked at the theoretical astrophysicist. Their eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Chief! Get a med team up here now!" Landry ordered.

Sergeant Davis nodded from the Control Room. "_Medical team to the Gate Room!_" he shouted into the PA.

"What happened?" Landry asked.

"I don't know," Cameron said.

"She was making her way to the Stargate when the Prior lifted her into the air. She was then engulfed in a white light before I was able to kill the Prior," Teal'c said.

The medical team came in and quickly put Sam on a gurney. They wheeled her out of the Gate Room and up to the infirmary. "The Prior held her in a white light?" Landry asked. Teal'c and Cameron nodded. "I want Colonel Carter and everyone she's been in contact with quarantined!" Landry ordered.

"What? Why?" Daniel demanded.

"The Prior may have infected her with the Prior Plague Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said in reply.

"I don't think the Prior gave her the plague," Daniel said.

"We're not taking any chances Doctor Jackson," Landry said.

**_BSSMSG-1 BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1_**

"How is she?" Landry asked a few hours later.

"Well, she doesn't have any kind of illnesses I can find, but I'm keeping everyone she was in contact with in quarantine until further notice," Doctor Lam said, a biohazard suit on. The Isolation Room was filled with several dozen people, some in biohazard suits, and others in uniforms.

"So she's fine?" Daniel asked.

Lam shook her head. "I don't know. This is the first case I've had where someone has regressed over a decade."

"She looks like she's eighteen or nineteen," Cameron said.

Lam nodded. "As near as I can tell, the Prior somehow turned her back into an eighteen or nineteen year old."

"For what reason?" Teal'c asked.

Lam shrugged. "I have no clue."

"Easiest way to get us out of their hair," Cameron said. "Even if Sam checks out fine, they figured we'd never let her back into combat again or help out here."

"Which might be the case if she's lost her memory of the last decade," Lam pointed out.

"But why would the Priors start doing this now?" Daniel wondered aloud.

**_BSSMSG-1 BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1_**

_Buildings lay in ruins. Hundreds of people were sprawled on broken street slabs and debris from buildings. The sky was blacker than any night. Wind rustled through the quiet streets, picking up dust and a few scraps of papers. _

_Sam shivered as she took in the sight. "Who did this?" she whispered softly, her voice echoing. _

_"Destruction is approaching," a voice said. Sam turned and saw a woman standing several feet away from her. _

_She wore knee-high black boots, an inch wide white band at the top. She also wore a short black skirt and some sort of white tank top with a black bow. In the middle of the bow was a red heart shaped jewel. A black square piece of cloth hung from the back of her shirt, similar to that of a sailor's. Red earrings hung from her ears and a gold tiara rested on her forehead, a red jewel in the center. Long white gloves covered her hands and forearms, black bands near her elbows. A black choker was around her throat, a gold star in the middle. Her long, dark green hair hung down to her knees as she clenched a purple staff in her hand. The staff looked like some sort of key, two heart shapes decorating the top with a red orb in the larger one. _

_"Who are you?" Sam demanded. _

_"You must help us stop the approaching destruction," the woman said. _

_"What?" Sam asked. _

_"You must help us before it is too late," the mysterious woman said, fading away. _

**_BSSMSG-1 BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1BSSM SG-1_**

A woman with blue-green hair leaned on the railing of the balcony. A worried frown was on her face as she stared off into the night. She wore a pair of loose khakis and a white blouse. A tall woman stood beside her, her short blonde hair blowing in the breeze. She wore a pair of black jeans and a white button up shirt, the buttons done up in the middle. A red bandana was tied around her left bicep area

"You all right Michiru?" the blonde asked.

"The sea's starting to become stormy again Haruka," Michiru said.

Haruka nodded. "The wind is becoming turbulent as well."

"Something is coming," Michiru said.

"A new enemy I fear," a woman with long green hair agreed.

"Setsuna," the two acknowledged.

"What will we do?" a teenager with chin length black hair asked.

"We need to warn the others," Michiru said.

Haruka nodded. "We'll leave for Tokyo tomorrow. Make sure you're all ready."

"And get to bed Hotaru," Michiru told the black haired teen. Hotaru nodded and went back inside.

* * *

So? What did everyone think? All non-flame reviews are welcome!

For those wondering, _BSSM_ stands for _Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon_ is Japanese for _Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon_. Don't forget to review!


	2. Sam and Setsuna Meet!

Okay, this story has gotten about twenty-two hits and only one review. I'm a little disappointed, but that's not gonna stop me from updating.

Here's the new chapter for today. I know the first few chapters don't seem that action packed, but you gotta set up the foundation for the rest of the story. And I do have most of this story planned out with some...evil plot twists. All I'll say about that is some...old friends might stop in for a visit later on. If you want to know who, you'll have to continue to read this story.

Elphie Muse: You know, you're evil at times.

I practice. Anyways, this story doesn't belong to me, yada yada.

* * *

Sam ignored the looks she was receiving and focused on her bowl of blue Jell-o. After being stuck in the Isolation Room for two weeks, it had become clear that no one was infected with any sort of Prior virus. Everyone was still in shock at seeing the great Samantha Carter regressed to about a nineteen year old.

"Hey Carter," Cameron greeted. He and the rest of SG-1 sat down around her. Daniel and Teal'c had been the first to get over their shock, mostly due to what happened to Jack O'Neill a few years prior. A renegade Asgard called Loki had cloned O'Neill, unaware of a marker in his genetic make-up that prevented any cloning. The result was a teenage Jack O'Neill.

"Hey guys," Sam said. She had still retained her memories, but Landry and Lam didn't want her going off world just yet. "Any word from the Asgard?"

"Well, they took a sample of your blood and cloned you," Cameron began.

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

"They needed to see if the effects could be reversed," Daniel explained. "The clone isn't really alive though; it doesn't have your consciousness. And I think they also said it could help with their own cloning problem."

"So they cloned me and what? Put my clone in a time dilation field?" she asked.

"Indeed," Teal'c confirmed, shoveling a pile of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Did it work?" she asked eagerly.

"No," Cameron said.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"They had the field set up so a day here would be a year," Daniel began.

"Somehow the field malfunctioned," Cameron said.

"Malfunctioned how?" Sam asked. The three men remained silent. "How did it malfunction?" she demanded, glaring at them.

"The clone didn't age," Daniel said softly. "They tried it several times and it didn't work."

"So I'll never age?" she asked quietly.

"No," Daniel said. "They found some sort of chemical in your blood that prevents a reaction to the time dilation field."

"But I'll be able to age normally," she said a little bitterly. "Is there any chance they can purge the chemical out of my system?"

"It was like nothing they've ever seen before," Daniel said.

"Every time they tried to pull it out of one of your blood samples we gave them, the blood decayed. It was…freaky," Cameron said.

"Looks like I got a few more years of Gate travel out of this though," Sam finally said with a small, sad grin.

"We'll find a way to fix this," Daniel said.

"Daniel, only a Prior or Ascended being could fix it. And we know how helpful they are to us," Sam said.

"We can worry about it later," Cameron said. "Right now you and I have to get ready Carter."

She frowned. "For what?"

"The President informed the Japanese leaders of the Stargate Program. They decided to send one of their top astronomers over with some of their military to check the SGC out. You and Daniel get to play host to the astronomer while I get to show the military guys around with Teal'c and Landry," Cameron explained.

"Oh yeah," Sam said.

"Let me guess, you were too busy working on a project to remember?" he asked.

Sam glared at him, ignoring the smirks on Daniel and Teal'c's faces. She made a face and left the mess hall. She headed for her quarters so she could change. Along the way she bumped into Landry.

"Going to get ready?" he asked.

"Yes sir," she said.

He nodded. "I had a new uniform sent to your quarters. It should fit better," he informed her.

Sam nodded. Her dress blues that she would have worn were slightly too big for her to wear for regulations. When she had told Landry, he immediately had new ones ordered for her. He had even told her she was allowed to show her true rank.

"Thank you sir," she said.

"Speaking of which, I should go put my suit on," he grumbled.

Sam suppressed a smile. "Could always be worse sir," she reminded me.

"Tell me about it," he said and headed down to his office.

Sam soon arrived at her quarters and quickly changed. She looked at herself in the mirror and arched a brow at her appearance. Though she still looked much as she did before her age regression, some of the lines and hardness in her face had vanished. Experience, however, still shone brightly in her eyes.

Nodding in approval at her appearance she left her quarters and headed up to Level 11 where the Japanese guests were arriving. The rest of her team was already there, Cameron in his dress blues and Teal'c and Daniel in suits. Landry was there also, waiting patiently for the elevator to arrive.

"Carter, no offense but it is a bit weird to see a younger you in that uniform with all those medals," Cameron said.

"Tell me about it," she said.

A ding sounded and a group of people got off the far elevator. Everyone straightened as the group came closer. "Welcome to Stargate Command," Landry said in greeting after they had signed in.

"Thank you for having us," one of the group said with a bow. "I am General Hasue. These three are Colonel Niota, Major Takashi, and Major Yamada."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm General Landry. These four behind me are SG-1. Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell, Lieutenant Colonel Carter, Doctor Jackson, and Teal'c." Landry frowned at the three. "Isn't there suppose to be an astronomer or scientist with you as well?" he asked.

"Yes," Hasue said. "She should be here any moment. She needed to use the washroom," he explained.

"Of course," Landry said.

"Gomen nasai," a female voice said. "Sorry I am late," she added in English.

"Quite all right," Daniel said. He quickly made introductions.

"I am Meioh Setsuna," she said with a bow.

Sam blinked, finally recognizing Setsuna. She quickly shook herself and shook Setsuna's hand. The Japanese woman stared knowingly into Sam's eyes. Sam stared back, slightly unnerved at the woman's intense gaze.

"Well, let's begin the tour," Landry said. He led them to the other set of elevators and they went down.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1_**

Setsuna looked around at Sam's lab, clearly intrigued by all the technology in the room. She looked up from a model of a naquadah generator and looked at Sam. "I am curious, how can one so young hold such a high rank?" she asked.

"Could say the same about you," Sam returned. "I mean, you only look like your in your early to mid-twenties."

"That's true," Setsuna said. "I was gifted at a young age. Though the only reason I am here is because everyone else declined or were too busy with their personal lives."

"So what do you think so far?" Daniel asked.

"This is all very interesting. Though I am still curious as to why your young friend is of such a high rank."

"I'm actually a lot older than I look," Sam said.

"There was an…incident off world," Daniel added.

"I see," Setsuna said.

"Hey guys, having fun?" Cameron asked, leading the two Majors and Colonel in.

"Yes," Setsuna said.

"Something up?" Sam asked.

"We get to take our guests on a field trip," Cameron said.

Sam arched a brow. "To where?"

"The Beta Site," Cameron answered. "We'll be leaving in an hour, so gear up guys. That includes you Carter."

Sam grinned, an adrenaline rush flooding through her. "We'll be ready," she assured him. As the men walked away, Sam motioned for Setsuna to follow her. She led the Japanese woman to the locker room and pulled out a set of fatigues for her. "If you want to change into those, go ahead. Dresses and skirts aren't exactly wise for Gate travel," Sam said.

"Will there be danger?" Setsuna asked.

Sam shrugged. "Probably not, but then again, SG-1 is always getting into some sort of trouble. Better to be safe than sorry."

Setsuna nodded and changed. While Sam had her back turned, Setsuna stowed a strange pen into the pocket of her jacket. She then tied the boots she was given and looked at herself.

"Not really a fashion statement I know," Sam said with a grin, pulling her weapons vest on.

"So how old are you really if I may ask?" Setsuna asked.

"I was in my mid-thirties when it happened," Sam said. She stowed a hat in her pocket and led Setsuna down to the Gate Room where the men were already waiting.

Setsuna stared in awe at the Stargate. "Incredible…" she breathed.

Sam grinned as the Stargate locked onto the seventh chevron. Blue watery liquid plumed out of the middle of the Gate as the wormhole established. Cameron and Teal'c led the way up to the Event Horizon and stepped through. The three Japanese officers went through next, then Daniel.

Setsuna halted just in front of the horizon. "Unbelievable," she said in awe. "You can see the fluctuations created…"

Sam grinned. "If you think that's something, then step on through." Setsuna walked through. Sam followed her, the familiar sensation of Gate travel hitting her as she went through.

_Buildings lay in ruins. Hundreds of people were sprawled on broken street slabs and debris from buildings. The sky was blacker than any night. Wind rustled through the quiet streets, picking up dust and a few scraps of papers._

_Sam shivered as she took in the sight. "Who did this?" she whispered softly, her voice echoing._

_"Destruction is approaching," a voice said. Sam turned and saw a woman standing several feet away from her._

_She wore knee-high black boots, an inch wide white band at the top. She also wore a short black skirt and some sort of white tank top with a black bow. In the middle of the bow was a red heart shaped jewel. A black square piece of cloth hung from the back of her shirt, similar to that of a sailor's. Red earrings hung from her ears and a gold tiara rested on her forehead, a red jewel in the center. Long white gloves covered her hands and forearms, black bands near her elbows. A black choker was around her throat, a gold star in the middle. Her long, dark green hair hung down to her knees as she clenched a purple staff in her hand. The staff looked like some sort of key, two heart shapes decorating the top with a red orb in the larger one._

_"Who are you?" Sam demanded._

_"You must help us stop the approaching destruction," the woman said._

_"What?" Sam asked._

_"You must help us before it is too late," the mysterious woman said, fading away._

Sam blinked as she came through the Gate, slightly confused from the vision. "You all right?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, pushing the strange vision away. She saw Setsuna staring knowingly againat her and mentally shivered. _Why is she giving me the creeps?_ Sam wondered to herself as she stepped away from the Gate.

* * *

Things'll pick up next chapter, I promise. I'm doing my best to make these nice and long and enjoyable. Reviews let me know how well I am doing that, so please review! 


	3. Incident at the Beta Site!

Yay! I got some reviews! Please keep them up! They make me happy and sane!

Elphie Muse: Sane? I didn't know you had any sanity left.

Only a little bit. I'm trying to hold onto it.

Elphie Muse: Keyword trying.

Keyword: Weeeeeeeeeeeee!

Elphie Muse: oo;;;

Erm...getting on with the story now...I own nothing...

* * *

"This place is amazing," Setsuna said as Sam led her to one of the outdoor observatories. SG-1 had shown the group around the Beta Site and now Setsuna wanted to see the observatory. 

"It's not bad," Sam agreed. They halted outside of a decent size building and walked inside. A large telescope stood in the center of the room. "We use this observatory to look for any strange phenomena in the area," Sam said.

"Strange how?" Setsuna asked.

"Unusual black holes, that kind of thing," Sam said.

"I see. Have you found any?"

"Not yet thankfully," Sam answered.

"What would happen if you did find any?" Setsuna queried.

"Nothing good," Sam answered. A frown slowly formed on her face. "This is odd…" she said slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone should be here," Sam said, gripping her P-90 tightly. She began moving through the room with barely a sound, keeping an eye on Setsuna.

"Anything?" Setsuna asked.

Sam shook her head. "Nothing," she began to say when she was violently shoved aside. Sam tucked into a ball and rolled to her feet, weapon raised. She stared in horrid fascination at the creature that loomed over Setsuna. It had a vague humanoid shape to it. A thick tail thudded on the ground while tendrils swayed from the back and chest. Long claws jutted from its fingers and it licked it fangs.

Sam shoved her disgust aside and began emptying her clip into it. The creature screamed in pain. "Get out of there!" Sam yelled. Setsuna ran out the door. Sam ducked down behind an overturned table. "This is Colonel Carter! I need help in Observatory C!" she yelled into her radio.

"_What's going on?_" Cameron demanded.

"Something's here! I have no clue what it is, but some help would be nice!" she shouted back. She quickly changed clips and fired more rounds at the monster.

"_On our way!_" Cameron said.

Sam peeked out from her hiding spot and frowned when she could see the creature. She slowly crept out, sweat beginning to glisten on her skin. She felt something wrap around her. The next thing she knew she was being hurled through a window. She crashed through and landed heavily in the grass.

"Sam!" Daniel yelled as the creature leapt through the window. One of the tentacles lashed out at Sam. She watched it come, her body freezing.

Daniel dove and shoved Sam out of the way. He felt the tentacle drive itself into his skin and let out a short cry of pain. The creature retracted the tentacle and knocked the other two members of SG-1 aside. It then bent down and picked Daniel up. Daniel struggled to break free and the creature hurled him against the building hard. The archaeologist crumpled to the ground.

"Daniel!" Sam shouted, snapping out of her state of shock. Before she could react, a tentacle whipped out and tore the P-90 away. She began struggling to pull her zat free as the creature made its way towards her.

"Colonel!" Setsuna cried.

"Get out of here!" Sam ordered. Pulling the zat free from her holster, she activated it only to have the monster knock it away.

"I will be your opponent monster," Setsuna calmly said, pulling the strange pen out of her pocket. "Pluto Crystal Power! Make UP!" she cried.

Sam turned her head just in time to see Setsuna turn into Sailor Pluto. She wore knee-high black boots, an inch wide white band at the top. She also wore a short black skirt and some sort of white tank top with a black bow. In the middle of the bow was a red heart shaped jewel. A black square piece of cloth hung from the back of her shirt, similar to that of a sailor's. Red earrings hung from her ears and a gold tiara rested on her forehead, a red jewel in the center. Long white gloves covered her hands and forearms, black bands near her elbows. A black choker was around her throat, a gold star in the middle. Her long, dark green hair hung down to her knees as she clenched a purple staff in her hand. The staff looked like some sort of key, two heart shapes decorating the top with a red orb in the larger one.

The blonde's eyes bugged out. "No way…" she whispered in disbelief, recognizing the outfit from the visions she had been having.

The creature roared at Pluto and charged forward. "Dead Scream," Pluto said. A ball of purple energy rushed out of Pluto's staff and slammed into the creature, killing it. Pluto watched as the body turned to dust and blow away in the wind. She then made her way over to Sam and knelt down, turning back into Setsuna.

"What are you?" Sam asked.

"I am a Sailor Senshi," Setsuna said. She didn't turn when shouts met their ears. "Tell no one of what happened here."

"Like they'd believe me," Sam muttered, rising to her feet.

"What happened?" a Marine Major asked.

"Something came out of the woods and attacked the observatory," Sam said. "I ordered Miss Meioh to run shortly before the…creature threw me out of the window."

"Creature?" the Major asked.

"It was humanoid, but it had long tentacles on it."

"What happened to the rest of SG-1?" the base commander demanded.

"I…I froze and they came to my rescue," Sam said.

The commander merely nodded. "Get back to the base and checked out. Once your cleared we'll send you back." Sam nodded and picked up her weapons, leaving in silence but hearing catches of whispers of disbelief from the soldiers there.

Setsuna watched Sam leave, knowing that the blonde's confidence had been greatly shaken. She excused herself from the soldiers there and followed Sam back to the base, glancing at Cameron and Teal'c as they came to.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Landry looked up at the sound of someone knocking on his door. "Enter," he said. He slightly raised his brows in surprise when Sam walked in. "What can I do for you Colonel?" he asked.

Sam placed an envelope on his desk. "I'm turning in my resignation sir," she said, her voice carefully neutral.

"I won't accept it," he said.

"General, if I hadn't froze when I did, Daniel wouldn't have been seriously injured," she said.

"You saw a bizarre creature Colonel. I'm not gonna hold that against you."

"Sir, we've seen bizarre creatures before. I shouldn't have frozen up like that."

"You're being too hard on yourself," he told her.

"Sir, we both know that there will be an inquiry into this incident," she said. "I know I'll never be able to go through the Gate again as I am now. What's more, I really won't be able to live off the base. My neighbors would become suspicious if a strange teenage girl starts going to and from my house. And not many teenagers live in their own house," she said.

"So we'll get you an apartment," he said.

"With all due respect sir, I can't work here and not go through the Gate. I tried that once already by transferring to Area 51, but it didn't work. I'm sorry General, but I have to leave," she insisted.

Landry sighed, knowing that Sam was probably right. "Very well. I figured you'd probably want to leave after you were turned into a teenager so I made a call to the President. Your real files have been sealed so that only the President, the Secretary of Defense, and myself can open it. To replace those files, we had Agent Barrett create a new identity for you. You're still Samantha Carter, but your Colonel Carter's niece."

"Thank you sir," she said. "It was an honor to serve under you."

"A few things before you leave," he said. "The first being, you're welcome to return to the SGC at any time. The second is this, where will you go?"

"My late aunt and uncle had a house outside of Tokyo," Sam said. "Thought I might go there. At least for now."

"We'll have your cars and motorcycles shipped there right away," Landry said. "I insist on that," he added as she opened her mouth to protest.

"Thank you sir," she said, touched by his kindness. She gave him one last salute and left his office.

He watched her leave before picking up the envelope. He unlocked one of his desk drawers and placed the envelope in. He then shut it and locked it. "Hope you find whatever it is you need to find Carter," he said quietly.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

"When does Setsuna get back from the United States?" Michiru asked. She was sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace. A steady blaze was crackling in the hearth, warming the large family room.

"In a few days," Haruka replied, one arm resting on the mantle above the fireplace. She turned to Michiru. "The wind is growing more restless."

"As is the sea," Michiru said. "Something is about to happen."

"I…I've been having a recurring dream for the past two nights," Hotaru said, looking up from the book she was reading.

"What kind of dream?" Haruka demanded.

"Ruined buildings…and people motionless atop of the debris from a battle. Fires rage all over and I can feel this…ominous presence all around," Hotaru said.

"Is there anything else?" Michiru asked.

"A shadowy figure atop a half crumbled building. The features of the figure aren't distinguishable," Hotaru answered.

Haruka brought a hand up to her chin and began thinking. "This dream sounds very similar to the one we had of the approaching silence several years ago," she said.

"Perhaps Setsuna will know more when she returns," Michiru suggested.

"Possibly," Haruka agreed.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Daniel opened his eyes and blinked, seeing Cameron and Teal'c hovering nearby. "Hey," he said.

"Hey Jackson," Cameron said, plopping down into a chair.

"It is good to see you awake again Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"Yeah. Where's Sam?" Daniel asked. Cameron held out a piece of paper and Daniel took it. He set the paper down on his chest and grabbed his glasses. He put them on and picked the paper back up.

_Daniel, I'm sorry. You got injured covering for me because I froze. I never should have gone through the Gate with you guys-I was still too shaken up with my encounter with the Prior. General Landry is giving me an undetermined extended leave of absence. Basically it means I can return whenever I feel like it. I'm sorry I'm not there to say goodbye in person, but it would be too hard. I need some time away from the SGC…from everything there. Take care of yourself._

_Samantha Carter_

Daniel looked at his friends. "Where did she go? We have to go get her," he said, trying to climb out of bed. His limbs refused to respond and he gave up.

"Jackson, she's already gone. No one knows for sure where she went," Cameron told him, setting the paper down on a table.

"Colonel Carter expressed her wishes to leave to General Landry. I do not believe he would have granted such leave lightly," Teal'c added. "Colonel Carter is a formidable warrior. This experience must be trying on her."

"Which is why she needs friends with her," Daniel said.

"Jackson, whenever she's on the base someone is constantly with her. She can't even go off world anymore. Could you work here and not go off world?" Cameron demanded, his arms folded.

"No," Daniel finally said.

"She will return when she wishes," Teal'c said. The two humans silently agreed with the large Jaffa.

* * *

Okay, Sam might have been a little out of character, but think about it: How would you feel if you let one of your friends down? Especially in a job like they have. Besides, this is an AU for crying out loud. 

Jack: That's my line!

Well you're not getting it back until I get reviews.

Jack: Oy...


	4. Sam in Japan? Meeting the Outers!

Okay, here is today's chapter. Things are definitely picking up, so don't leave now.

I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed. There were some good ideas in the reviews that will show up in future chapters.

That's really all I have to say for now except the recognizable stuff in this fic aren't mine...yet...:sees lawyers: and...will only be mine if I get rich and buy the rights to them...or something like that...but until that day, they're not mine...

* * *

"Haruka, slow down. Setsuna's flight was delayed till tomorrow," Michiru said as they drove down the road towards Tokyo.

"I know that," the blonde replied, shifting gears. The yellow sports car picked up speed. "But we won't be able to check into a decent hotel."

"Driving this fast will get us checked into the hospital," Michiru returned sharply.

Haruka sighed, but did as Michiru requested. "Sorry," she said. They continued the drive in silence, Hotaru sitting in the backseat remembering the first time she had ridden in the yellow sports car. She and Chibi-usa had been leaving the hospital when Haruka had pulled up and offered them a ride.

"You all right Hotaru?" Haruka asked, looking at the young teen in the rearview mirror. A slightly concerned smile was on her face.

"Yeah. Just remembering the first time I was in this car with Chibi-usa," she said.

"I remember that," Haruka said, her focus shifting to the road. Her eyes widened. "Hold on!" she cried as she swerved to avoid hitting a fallen tree branch. The tires skidded on the slick road and sent the car careening into a brick fence.

Haruka opened her eyes and looked over at Michiru. She looked to be fine, merely knocked out from the force of the crash. Haruka strained to look in the back seat and was relieved to see that Hotaru was fine as well. Hotaru had ducked down into the seat to avoid glass and debris. Before Haruka could say anything, darkness overtook her and she slumped forward, her body pressing the horn down.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Sam frowned at the sound of a constant blaring and walked to the window. She looked down and saw smoke rising from outside the stonewall. Realizing what had happened, she ran down stairs, pausing only long enough to slip her shoes on. She ran out to the front gate and saw three women, two older ones and a younger one, unconscious in a yellow sports car.

Sam quickly checked their pulses and made sure none of them were critically injured. She ran back inside the grounds and returned a moment later in an old but well maintained truck. After bracing their necks, she carefully lifted them into the truck bed. She then attached the broken sports car to the pick up truck with several cables. She got into the truck and carefully made her way back to the house.

Parking the truck, she leapt out and carried the three passengers inside. Doing a more thorough examination, she was relieved to find that none of them had any serious injuries. Sighing her relief, Sam took the three strangers up to one of the guest rooms and began bandaging their wounds. Once that was done, she went back outside to the shattered sports car and towed it behind the house.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Haruka slowly woke up, a dull ache in her head. She opened her eyes and pushed herself up, ignoring the faint aches and pains. She looked around the strange room. White sheets covered most of the furnishings as if they had not been used in a long time. A set of glass doors led outside to a balcony.

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru exclaimed happily. She rushed over to the bed and carefully hugged the older woman.

"You all right?" Haruka asked.

Hotaru nodded. "I'm fine. Just some minor bruises and cuts."

"How did we get here?" Michiru asked, sitting up as she held her head.

"The owner of this house brought us here," Hotaru explained.

"Where's the owner now?" Haruka demanded.

"Outside in the back I think."

"How long have we been out?" Michiru asked.

"Almost a day," Hotaru answered.

"We should go thank the owner," Michiru suggested.

Haruka nodded and the trio slowly made their way out of the room and down the steps to the first floor. They were amazed at the beauty of the house, though much of the furnishings were wrapped in white sheets. They walked through the large great hall and entered a decent sized kitchen that also held a family sized table near some windows. Next to the windows was a door leading to the back.

Michiru opened the door and they walked outside. Their eyes widened at how large the backyard was. Off to the right side was a regulation size racetrack that looked to be well maintained. In the middle of the track loop was a small area for a dirt bike. Near the two racetracks was a large building that they assumed house the vehicles used.

On the left side there was a decent size pool and a sunbathing area. Next to the large back patio there was a ten-foot by ten-foot Zen rock garden. Several feet away from the rock garden was a large garden area, a small waterfall cut into the hill on the left side of the house. It ran into a small creek that ran down into the forest.

"Amazing," Haruka whispered, her eyes drawn back to the racetrack.

"There," Michiru pointed. Haruka turned and saw a short blonde haired woman sitting on one of the rocks in the Zen garden. She was wearing a pair of loose black pants and a white martial arts jacket.

"Should we disturb her?" Hotaru whispered.

"Disturb away," the woman said. The trio walked over. "Glad to see you're all okay," she said.

"Why didn't you call for an ambulance for us?" Haruka asked.

The woman shrugged, a faint blush in her cheeks. "I actually don't know the number for an ambulance. I just moved here from the States." She rose to her feet and easily leapt out of the garden. "I'm Samantha Carter…or would it be Carter Samantha?"

The three smiled, taking an instant liking to Sam. "Either way," Haruka said. "I'm Tenoh Haruka. This is Kaioh Michiru and Tomoe Hotaru," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you all," Sam said. "I was just about to get something to eat. Care to join me?" she asked. They nodded and headed back inside.

"How can you afford this place?" Hotaru wondered aloud.

"It actually belonged to my aunt and uncle before they died. They were really well off and left me a nice sum of money as well as this house. Some…issues," Sam said, a small note of sadness in her voice, "came up back in the States and I need some time away to think things over."

"But you're only what? Nineteen? Twenty?" Michiru asked.

"About nineteen and a half," Sam said. "I've had a hard life in that time." She began rummaging through the kitchen, finally pulling out a package of chicken fried rice. "Sorry I don't have anything better," she said.

Haruka shook her head. "That's fine." She began opening cabinet doors and found the plates. She pulled four out while Michiru grabbed the silverware and Hotaru pulled out four glasses.

"Thanks," Sam said. "But you guys really don't have to do that."

"We owe you one," Haruka said.

"Helping someone in need doesn't mean you owe them," Sam said.

"Still, we do thank you for what you did," Michiru said.

Sam nodded and put the frozen package of food in the microwave. She hit the button for five minutes and leaned against the counter. "I don't know where you guys are heading, but I can give you a lift into Tokyo if you need it. You're also more than welcome to stay here," Sam said.

"We don't want to impose," Haruka said.

Sam shook her head. "You're not. It's actually nice having some company." She suddenly grinned. "I was thinking about getting a dog or something, but they can't really talk," she said.

The three hid their smiles, thinking of Luna and Artemisu, the two talking cats that lived with two of their friends. "We might take you up on that offer about a ride into the city," Haruka said.

Sam nodded when the backdoor suddenly blew open. Sam frowned and walked to the door. "That's weird," she muttered.

Haruka's eyes narrowed. "Something's coming," she whispered to Michiru and Hotaru. They each gripped a strange pen in their pockets.

"Who is that?" Hotaru asked, looking out the window. A lone figure was coming closer to the house, some type of walking stick in hand.

Sam's heart began thudding rapidly. She could barely make out the robe the person wore, but when she did, her blood turned to ice. She grabbed a sharp knife and walked outside, wishing she had a gun or grenade.

"Something's not right here. That person…they have a strange aura about them," Hotaru said.

"Is she crazy?" Michiru asked. Haruka shrugged but motioned for them to follow her. They slipped outside and hid behind a potted plant. They quietly watched the exchange between Sam and the figure.

Sam halted just in front of the end of the patio and gripped the knife tightly. "You're trespassing!" she told the figure.

"Hallowed are the Ori," the figure said, coming to a halt five meters away from Sam. "All will bow to the might of the Ori. Those that do not shall die. Will you accept Origin into your heart?"

Sam slowly turned the knife in her hand so that she gripped it by the blade. "Never," she said. "This is your last chance. Get the hell of my land."

"This world belongs to the Ori. Those who refuse the Ori will die," the Prior said. He lifted his hand and Sam rose several feet into the air. She grunted in pain, the knife slipping from her hand. Sam focused on her breathing, trying hard not to pass out.

A rock suddenly struck the Prior. "Leave her alone!" Hotaru ordered.

"Run!" Sam cried.

"We have no choice," Michiru said calmly.

"I agree," Haruka said. The three pulled out their transformation pens and lifted them to the sky. "Uranus Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Neptune Crystal Power! Make UP!" Michiru yelled.

"Saturn Crystal Power!" Make UP!" Hotaru shouted.

Sam's eyes widened. "No way…they're just like Setsuna…" she whispered.

"Let her go!" Uranus ordered.

The Prior slammed his staff down on the ground. A shockwave rushed towards the three Outer Senshi, but they leapt aside. "You had your chance," Saturn said.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune yelled. The attack slammed into the Prior. He fell back to the ground, dropping Sam from his grip as well.

Uranus leapt forward and caught Sam. "Get out of here!" the blonde Senshi ordered. Sam headed back for the house; stopping once she reached the doorway.

The Prior rose to his feet and glared at the Senshi. "Hallowed are the Ori," he said, gripping his staff.

"World Shaking!" Uranus cried, slamming her fist into the ground. The attack struck the Prior, knocking him back several feet.

"Silence Glaive!" Saturn yelled.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The three attacks combined and crashed into the Prior. He fell to his knees. He looked up at the Senshi. "All who do not bow to the Ori will die," he said. He suddenly burst into flames, leaving no trace of himself behind.

"Looks like we do have a new enemy," Saturn said.

"We need to tell the others immediately," Neptune agreed.

"Who the hell are you people?" Sam demanded.

"It's imperative that you keep this secret until the day you die," Uranus began.

"No worries there," Sam said. "I'm pretty good at keeping a secret." Uranus nodded and the three turned back into their alternate identities.

"We should go inside," Haruka suggested. Sam nodded and they walked into the house, the microwave beeping that it was done cooking the package of chicken fried rice.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

A figure in black turned at the approach of footsteps. Smoke rose from several lava vents scattered through the chamber. "Report," the figure ordered, his voice slightly distorted and sonorous.

"My lord, one of the Priors sent out has been killed," the messenger said.

"Killed by whom?"

"Three women identified as the Sailor Senshi."

"Then they are most likely preparing for us," the figure mused. "Begin the operation immediately. The main forces of the Ori are coming. We must prepare their way for when they reach Earth."

"It shall be done Lord Anubis," the messenger said and left.

* * *

What's this? Anubis is back? How is this possible? What does it mean? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. Until then, review! (I told you there would be twists in this fic!) 


	5. History of the Phoenix Part I

Okay. This is the first chapter in a bit of an arc here (If you couldn't tell from the title of the chapter). So hopefully some things will be explained.

That being said, thanks to all who read **_and_** reviewed. The invisible cookies are on the way. I'd send pudding, but it hasn't thickened yet...

Elphie Muse: Just get to the disclaimer so the readers are spared your insanity.

But being insane is fun!

Elphie Muse: oo;;;

Oh fine. I own nothing...

* * *

Sam stood on the main outdoor balcony to the second floor of her house. It was more of a mansion really, considering its size. She silently watched as the sun began peeking over the tops of the trees and hills. Her arms were folded over her chest and faint circles were beginning to form under her eyes. She vividly recalled the dream that had been unrelenting in letting her sleep peacefully ever since being turned into a teenager by the Prior…

_Buildings lay in ruins. Hundreds of people were sprawled on broken street slabs and debris from buildings. The sky was blacker than any night. Wind rustled through the quiet streets, picking up dust and a few scraps of papers._

_Sam shivered as she took in the sight. "Who did this?" she whispered softly, her voice echoing._

_"Destruction is approaching," a voice said. Sam turned and saw a woman standing several feet away from her._

_She wore knee-high black boots, an inch wide white band at the top. She also wore a short black skirt and some sort of white tank top with a black bow. In the middle of the bow was a red heart shaped jewel. A black square piece of cloth hung from the back of her shirt, similar to that of a sailor's. Red earrings hung from her ears and a gold tiara rested on her forehead, a red jewel in the center. Long white gloves covered her hands and forearms, black bands near her elbows. A black choker was around her throat, a gold star in the middle. Her long, dark green hair hung down to her knees as she clenched a purple staff in her hand. The staff looked like some sort of key, two heart shapes decorating the top with a red orb in the larger one._

_Three new people, dressed similarly to Pluto, stood nearby, their faces still shadowed by the fire. "What do you people want from me?" Sam demanded angrily._

_"You must help us defeat the enemy," Neptune said._

_"Your power will be needed," Saturn added._

_"I don't have any power. Not like you four," Sam said._

_"You must help us," Pluto said._

_"I can't!" Sam insisted._

_"Our power alone will not be enough to save the Earth this time," Uranus said. Five shadowy figures appeared behind the four Outer Senshi. Sam started to approach them when a wall of fire flared up and blinded her…_

Sam sighed and leaned against the stone railing. "Nice view," a voice commented. Sam turned and saw Haruka standing next to her, the other blonde's hands in her pockets.

Sam shrugged. "It's not bad. So what brings you out here this early?" she asked.

Haruka smiled. "I'm always up early," she said.

"Care for a race?" Sam asked.

"I'd like to, but we need to get to Tokyo. We're meeting one of our friends. Well…we were suppose to meet her a few days ago before the crash," Haruka said.

Sam nodded. "All right then. We can head into Tokyo whenever you guys are ready," she said.

"We can take a taxi," Haruka said.

"I know," Sam said. "But I need to go into Tokyo and get some real food and some other stuff for this place."

Within the hour, all four had piled into Sam's chameleon painted Cobra convertible and were cruising into Tokyo. Sam followed their directions and pulled up to the entrance of a shrine.

"Thanks for the ride," Haruka said as they got out.

"No problem. And my offer stands. If you ever need a place to stay or just want to hang out, stop on by," Sam said. She pulled on a pair of mirrored sunglasses and drove away, passing four girls making their way to the shrine as well.

Haruka looked at the four girls and smiled. "Hey buns-head!" she called to the blonde who had her hair in pigtails.

"Haruka! Michiru! Hotaru!" the girl exclaimed happily.

"What brings you here?" Makoto, the tall brown haired girl, asked.

"Nothing good," Michiru said. The seven climbed the stairs to the Hino Shrine where a girl with long black hair welcomed them.

"On time for once Usagi," the black haired girl said to the "buns-head".

"Be nice Rei," a white cat said.

"Sorry," Rei said. "What brings the three of you here though?" she asked of the Outer Senshi.

"A new enemy," Haruka answered. They walked into Rei's room and found that Setsuna was already there. "Sorry we never picked you up," Haruka said. "We had a bit of an accident on the way."

"What do you mean?" Ami, a girl with short blue hair, asked.

The three Outers quickly recounted what had happened over the past few days. The other long blonde haired girl looked thoughtful. "Artemisu, have you ever heard of these Ori?" Minako asked.

The white cat shook his head. "We haven't," the dark furred cat, Luna, answered.

"This may have something to do with this new enemy," Hotaru began, "but I've been having a strange dream lately."

"What of?" Makoto asked.

"The city lying in ruins, bodies in the ruins, jets of fire and lava shooting up from the ground," the young Senshi said.

"The end of the world," Rei said.

Hotaru shrugged. "Maybe."

"Is there anything new to your dream?" Haruka asked.

"Last night, I saw a figure descend from the sky in a ball of pure white light. It said that the one born of fire and ash would rise to defend," Hotaru said.

"Impossible!" Luna and Artemisu exclaimed.

"You know who that person is?" Ami asked.

"It is the final Senshi that has yet to be reawakened," Setsuna said. "One whose powers may even exceed Sailor Moon's."

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Sam finished unloading her purchases from the car and pulled it into the garage. She closed the building up and began to head back to the house when the snapping of a twig alerted her that she wasn't alone. She turned around and saw a Prior standing several feet away with a strange humanoid demonic thing. It had black and red scaly skin and spikes jutted out of its shoulders and arms.

"Hallowed are the Ori," the Prior said and the creature lunged forward. It slammed Sam into the ground and growled at her. Her heart thudding loudly in her chest as she felt the bones in her shoulders begin to give under the stress. She shut her eyes in pain as the wind picked up.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

"Who is this final Senshi?" Usagi asked.

"Sailor Phoenix," Artemisu said. "We have not heard of her since the fall of the Silver Millennium."

"She was in the Silver Millennium?" Minako asked.

"Where did she come from?" Michiru asked.

"She is from the Sun Kingdom," Setsuna said.

"The People of the Sun were proud warriors who mostly made up Queen Serenity's guards," Luna added.

"Like the Senshi, only one person was born and gifted with the power to become a Senshi. Unlike the other Senshi, Sailor Phoenix wasn't the princess of the Sun Kingdom," Artemisu said. "She was a commoner, and held in disdain by other highborn lords and ladies…"

_Sailor Phoenix watched as everyone danced gracefully across the floor, her arms folded over her chest. She wore a pair of black and dark red boots, black and dark red baggy pants, and a baggy black and dark red shirt. Black and dark red gloves covered her hands. A thick black belt rested around her middle. A black and dark red cape hung over her left arm, falling to her waist. Her hood and mask, both black and dark red, were pulled down. She had shaggy blonde hair, just long enough for the need to tie it back. Light blue eyes watched the highborn lords and ladies sweep gracefully across the dance floor._

_"Who is that?" she heard a lady ask._

_"Some commoner. Queen Serenity had no choice but to accept her as a Sailor Senshi, the poor dear," another woman answered in a scornful voice._

_Phoenix ignored them. She was use to those kinds of comments. Instead, she made her way across the dance floor and approached the king and queen of Uranus. "Phoenix, how nice of you to join us," the queen said._

_"I am sorry to say this is not a social call," Phoenix said. "Beryll has begun recruiting the people of Earth to her cause. The Inner Senshi are doing all they can to ensure that nothing happens to the Princess, but things are beginning to look grim."_

_The king nodded. "I see. If the situation calls for it, Sailor Uranus will be there to help, I can assure you of that."_

_"Let us hope it does not call for it Majesties," Phoenix said. She gave them a bow and left. She stood outside on the balcony, preparing herself to journey to Saturn to relay the news. Many of the people of the Silver Millennium held Sailor Saturn with as much disdain as they did Phoenix. Because of that, the two had formed a friendship. Phoenix even though of Saturn as a younger sister._

_"Don't let them get to you," a voice said._

_Phoenix turned. "Uranus," she greeted._

_The blonde Senshi grinned. "I can't stand them either."_

_"At least we don't have to rely on them for the safety of this Age," Phoenix said with a grin. Uranus nodded. "I do need to go. When I left the Moon, things were not going so well."_

_"I wish you luck my friend," Uranus said. Phoenix nodded and lifted her mask and hood. She began walking, disappearing into the darkness._

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

_Phoenix lowered her hood and mask as she entered the castle on the moon. Her mission had been a success. As she began looking for Queen Serenity, shouts began rising from the guards. The Senshi turned and saw a large army from Earth stampeding towards the Moon Kingdom. She quickly lifted her mask and hood back up and ran inside to find the queen._

_Her heart sank when she saw that Beryll's forces had already invaded. A line of fire appeared in her hands and took the form of a katana. She began striking at the attackers, cutting her way deeper into the palace. She soon found Queen Serenity._

_"Hold them back!" the queen said._

_"If you use the Silver Crystal, you will die!" Luna exclaimed._

_"I must do this," Serenity said. "So that all may live."_

_"There must be another way!" Phoenix pleaded._

_"There is not," Serenity said. "You have served this Age well Phoenix. Though you were born a commoner, you have proven to be more noble than those born noble."_

_Tears swelled in Phoenix's eyes. "What do you need me to do?" she asked._

_"Hold Beryll's forces back as long as you can. I must get the Silver Crystal."_

_Phoenix nodded, bright red energy forming where her eyes once were. The katana in her hands flared with fire and she joined the four Inner Senshi in holding the invaders back. She quickly saw that the invaders were gaining the upper hand. She forced all of her power into the sword and slashed at them. They were all pushed back, even those outside including Beryll, and Phoenix fell to the ground, unable to do more. Within several moments, Serenity reappeared and used the Silver Crystal. A tear slid down Phoenix's face as blackness overtook her…_

"She pushed the entire army back?" Rei asked in shock.

Setsuna nodded. "Though she did not know it at the time, she actually placed a shield around the palace, keeping Beryll's forces at bay."

"Sounds like she could be a powerful ally," Haruka mused.

"How do we find her though?" Makoto asked.

"We start looking now!" Usagi said. "She's one of us. She's part of our team." They all nodded in agreement.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Sam let out a strangled cry of pain as one of her shoulders began to crack. She wedged her feet in between herself and the monster and tried futilely to push it away. It gripped her harder and the Prior came into view.

"Accept the Ori and Origin into your heart and you shall be saved," he said.

"I'd rather…do what's right than what's easy!" Sam returned angrily. A white light formed between Sam and the creature. The creature howled in pain and stumbled away. Even the Prior was forced to back off.

Sam stared in wonderment as a black leather bracer with a silver insert appeared within the light. The picture of a phoenix was etched into the metal. A strange feeling came over Sam and she knew the bracer was hers. She reached out and grasped it firmly in her left hand. The light intensified, blinding the Prior and creature.

* * *

The plot (and my pudding!) is beginning to thicken! Stay tuned for the next few parts. Until then, please review! Reviewers get pudding, but I also need reviews to make the pudding. 


	6. Arrival of Sailor Phoenix!

All right kiddies, here's today's chapter. I hope you like it and review.

I'm still working on the next chapter, but it should be up tomorrow. And don't worry; there are still many twists and turns in this fic. :grins evilly:

Elphie Muse: Quit grinning evilly and let them read the chapter. Besides, you gotta paper to write before you can work on the next chapter.

Yes mother.

Elphie Muse: I'm not your mother!

(Thank god) I own nothing.

Elphie Muse: I heard that:Elphie Muse begins chasing author around with a spoon:

* * *

Sam stood on the highest balcony to her house. She wore a pair of loose fitting black pants and a martial arts jacket. The wind caught her hair and the loose cloth. Sam ignored the wind and the chill it created, instead focusing on watching the sun sink down in the west. The bracer on her left arm glinted in the fading sunlight.

She let out a slow breath, knowing that her life had changed by grabbing the bracer. After she had defeated the creature and the Prior, images from a life long forgotten had surfaced in her mind.

Sam turned and walked inside. Though she remembered her past life, she knew it would take time for her powers to fully restore. She decided to use that time to gather information on the incidences in Tokyo that had involved the Sailor Senshi.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

"I can't believe how hard it is to find somewhere to live in Tokyo now," Haruka commented as they left an apartment building.

"I don't think we'll find anything in town," Setsuna said.

"So what do we do?" Hotaru asked.

Michiru looked at Haruka. "Her offer still stands you know."

"Whose offer?" Setsuna asked.

"Someone who we barely know," Haruka said. "It's not that I don't trust her Michiru, I don't want to expose her to the danger we might bring."

"She already knows about our alternate identities," Hotaru pointed out. "Can we just give it a trial run or something?"

Haruka sighed. "All right," she relented. "But we should go now…" she began to say when she was cut off by screams and shrieks. The four looked at each other and ran down the street. They skidded to a halt, stunned at what they saw.

Dozens of unconscious people lay motionless in the street. As they watched, a strange creature with black and red scaly skin and spikes jutted out of its shoulders and arms. In its clawed hand it held a small sphere glowing white. They watched in disgusted interest as the creature placed its other clawed hand on a person's chest. When it lifted its hand up, they saw something glowing white emerge from the person's chest.

"It's stealing souls…" Michiru said softly.

"Not for long," Haruka growled. "Uranus Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Neptune Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Pluto Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Saturn Crystal Power! Make UP!"

They leapt onto the street and glared at the demonic looking creature. "Guided by the new era, Sailor Uranus, acting elegantly!"

"Also guided by the new era, Sailor Neptune, acting gracefully!"

"I am the Soldier of Time, Sailor Pluto! I will not allow you to steal the souls of the innocent!"

"Nor will the Soldier of Ruin, Sailor Saturn!"

"None can stop the will of the Ori," a voice said, emerging from behind the creature. "Those who do not bow down to the Ori shall die."

"We've heard that before," Uranus said. "People have the right to choose who they want to bow down to!"

"They cannot be forced!" Saturn added.

"Destroy them and add their souls to the collection orb," the Prior said.

As the creature made a run for them, a voice rang out, "Hold it right there!" Everyone turned and saw five silhouettes emerging from one of the side streets. "Ruining the start of a good day is something that I cannot forgive!" Eternal Sailor Moon and the four Inner Senshi emerged. "The soldier in the pretty sailor suit: Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon…"

"We shall punish you!" the five Inner Senshi exclaimed together.

"Destroy them," the Prior ordered.

The creature lumbered forward and picked up speed as it charged towards Uranus and the Outers. They leapt aside. "World Shaking!" Uranus cried, slamming her fist into the ground. The attack struck the creature head on but had no effect. Everyone but the Prior stared in shock.

"Try this then!" Jupiter challenged. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Her attack also had no effect on the creature. It charged forward, moving quicker than they thought it could. It slammed into Mars and Mercury. Its claws latched onto their chests. The Senshi watched in despair as their souls were ripped from their bodies.

"No!" Moon screamed. She ran forward and slammed her fist into the creature. It looked down at her and began reaching out.

"Get out of there!" Uranus screamed.

Before anyone could do anything, a giant column of fire shot up from the street several feet away. It formed into the shape of a phoenix before vanishing. "Who dares interfere with the will of the Ori?" the Prior demanded.

"You are not welcome in this galaxy Prior," a figure said, emerging from the shadows. The black and dark red outfit billowed in the slight breeze, the short cape fluttering against their arm.

"Sailor Phoenix…" Pluto breathed.

"Bow down to the Ori or perish," the Prior ordered.

"I don't think so," Phoenix returned. Fire flared up around her right arm, her eyes glowing red with her power. "Phoenix Fire!" she cried and thrust her right arm forward. The stream of fire ripped into the monster and sent it hurling back. Phoenix leapt forward and grabbed the collection orb. She landed lightly on her feet and turned to the Prior. "Tell your masters to leave while they can." The Prior vanished in a flash of light.

"Mercury! Mars! Hang on!" Venus pleaded.

Phoenix held out the orb and it glowed brightly. The souls within broke free and returned to their rightful place. Phoenix let out a slow breath and began walking away as Mercury and Mars came to.

"Wait!" Moon said. "We know you're a Sailor Senshi. Join us please! We can fight this enemy together!"

Phoenix turned to them, her blue eyes beneath the hood taking them in. "The Ori are not like any enemy you have faced in the past," she said. What you've encountered so far and will continue to encounter are their followers whom they have bestowed their powers on. I have seen the devastation the Priors have wrought, and it chills me to the bone. This is a war that threatens all in this galaxy, not just good."

"What are you saying?" Uranus demanded.

"You are not yet ready," she answered and vanished in a burst of fire.

"What does she mean by that?" Moon asked.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Sam sighed as she walked down the street. Her hands were shoved into her pockets. Part of her wanted to tell the Senshi everything, but the military part of her mind screamed at her reminding her that most of what she knew about the Ori was classified. She looked up and saw Setsuna and the other three Outers heading for her. She quickly ducked into a door and watched them pass by.

She looked around at the room she had stepped into and found that it was the Crown Arcade. She began perusing the games, not paying too much attention when a familiar voice rang out, "For crying out loud!"

Sam stopped and looked around. She saw a familiar figure sitting in a flight simulator game. A grin formed on her face and she walked over. "I've seen better flying," she commented.

"You wanna try?" the voice said.

Sam grinned wider and slid into the other seat. She inserted her money and gripped the controls. "This is how they do it in the military," she said. The game started and Sam expertly flew her fighter, avoiding enemy fire while hitting her targets.

"The first part is easy. I'd like to see you beat this part," the voice challenged.

Sam shrugged and easily outmaneuvered her opponents in the game. "That was easy," she said as she landed the plane and finished the game.

"Where the heck did you learn to fly like that?"

"A friend of mine named…Murray, helped teach me," she said.

"Carter?"

Sam smiled at the young clone of Jack O'Neill. "Jack," she greeted.

"Not that I'm not grateful to see you, but what the hell are you doing here and how did you get like that?" he asked.

"Kind of a long story," she said.

"I'll buy lunch if you tell," he said.

"Only if you tell me why you're out here," she said.

"Deal," he agreed. The two left the arcade and headed over to a restaurant. They sat down and ordered the food they wanted. Once the food had been served, Sam told Jack what had happened to her several weeks ago.

"Whoa…" Jack said when she finished a half hour later.

"Your turn. What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. Felt like I had to get away for a while. It is kind of hard to live in your own shadow. I figured that by moving out here, I'd have the proverbial clean slate." He shoved the remnants of his food around. "So what about the big me?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "Not too much to tell. He got promoted to General and is now in charge of home world security."

"So…are you with him?" he asked. "I mean, he is in a different chain of command now so you could be with him if you wanted," he added.

Sam pushed her plate away. "We were for a while but…I don't know. It didn't seem right with him. I was okay being with him but not…happy."

"So does that mean I have a chance?" Jack asked. "Technically I'm not him," he pointed out.

"I don't know," she said. "There's still some stuff I need to sort out."

"What stuff?" he asked.

"I can't really say."

"Sam, you can trust me." A thoughtful expression came over his face. "Does this have anything to do with the Sailor Senshi and how those people collapsed earlier today?" he asked.

"It might," she said.

He arched a brow at her. "You're a Senshi?" he asked in a low voice. Sam barely nodded her head and he grinned. "Sweet." They remained silent for several minutes. "I want to challenge you," he suddenly said.

"Challenge me to what?" she asked.

"That flight simulator. I was holding back."

"I have nothing better to do," she said. They paid for their meal and headed outside. Before they could head back to the arcade, two figures appeared on the street. Sam immediately recognized them. "Damn it…"

* * *

Dun dun duuuunnn! What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned to find out! 

Elphie Muse: How can they stay tuned? This isn't a television or radio you know.

...it's an expression know-it-all.

Elphie Muse: Oh...well...then they should review.

Because if they don't, we'll chase them around wiiiiittthhhhh...A SPORK:holds up a plastic spork:

Elphie Muse: 00;;;; I don't get paid enough for this...

You don't get paid at all.

Elphie Muse: My point exactly.

Why you:chases Elphie Muse around with the plastic spork:


	7. History of the Phoenix Part II

Okay, I woke up this morning thinking that it was 9am and that I would have time to relax and get clean, and get this chapter up before I went to brunch, but guess what? Daylight Savings Time ends today. Why didn't I get the memo? And to make matters worse, my finger got smashed in a slamming door.

Elphie Muse: Why'd you have your finger there?

I was trying to be nice and not have the door to my dorm slam and wake people up.

Elphie Muse: Ah. Well here. Have a cookie and feel better.

Yay! Sugary goodness!

Elphie Muse: I forgot...sugar and author don't go well together...for me anyways...

Go read my faithful readers! There's a twist in this chapter too! And the recognizable stuff in this story isn't mine...if it was...I could buy a lot of sporks...plastic sporks...

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Jack demanded. 

"The more human guy is a Prior. The other thing is a…thing."

"That a scientific term?" he quipped.

"Let's just say we should not be here," Sam said.

As they began backing away, a wall of fire flared up around them. The Prior stood in front of them. "Bow down to the might of the Ori," he said.

"Ah, no," Jack said. He reared his arm back to slug the Prior. The Prior lifted his hand and sent Jack crashing into a wall.

"Jack!" Sam yelled. She glared angrily at the Prior and clenched her left hand. As she lifted her arm, the creature grabbed her and shoved her into the ground. The wind was knocked from her lungs.

"You shall bow down to the Ori," the Prior said. Sam watched as the creature's clawed hand lowered towards her. She grunted in pain as its claws pierced her flesh. It then lifted its hand and Sam screamed, the pain beyond anything she had ever experienced before.

Jack looked up at Sam's scream. "NO!" he shouted, wishing for some way to help Sam. He was suddenly blinded by a flash of light…

_The teenage girl watched the procession from the shadows, her eyes and ears alert for anything that could give her position away. She slowly scanned the street, watching the people go by in their light colored garb, which warded off some of the heat. The girl was not use to the heat in the main capital of the Sun Kingdom. She had come from one of the distant and forgotten forests. Because of that, her clothes were darker and slightly heavier, but in spite of the heat, the girl barely sweated._

_She started to move forward when a pair of strong hands latched onto her and pulled her back into the shadows. She blinked to regain her bearings and found that her surroundings had changed. She was now in some sort of dark cave. Torches flickered against the darkness, trying to push it back._

_The girl knelt down, her head bowed. "What were you doing?" a cold voice demanded from the shadows._

_"Observing the prince mistress," the girl answered._

_"Were you seen?"_

_"No mistress."_

_"Our time is drawing closer. We must not do anything to jeopardize this. Go, and alert us when the time is ready."_

_The girl nodded and vanished into the shadows. A figure stepped out of the shadows, his face cold. "Do you really trust her Mistress Beryll?"_

_"No. Go and make sure she does not warn the Royal Family, especially Phoenix," Beryll ordered. The man bowed and vanished._

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

_The girl ran quickly from the shadows, heart thudding in her chest. She dashed past the guards and soldiers in the palace, making them do a double take before giving chance. She leapt over tables and slammed through doors, sweat slowly forming on her face. Up ahead she could see an ornately carved door and put on an extra burst of speed to reach it before the guards caught her._

_The doors flew open and she skidded to a halt in front of the thrones, the two people occupying the seats staring at her. A third person stood near the thrones with a raised brow as he looked at her. A silver pendant of three intersecting crescent moons hung around his neck . The girl quickly bowed her head._

_"I'm here to warn you," she said breathlessly._

_"Warn us of what?" the Sun Queen demanded._

_"There is a plot on your lives. Assassins are coming for you," she said._

_"How do you know this?" the king demanded._

_"I was to partake in the assassination," she said, her face colored with shame._

_"Yet here you are warning us," the queen said softly._

_The girl lifted her head and looked into the queen's eyes. "Yes. I only followed the evil one because she had captured me when I was young."_

_"Traitor!" a voice suddenly yelled. The three members of the royal family looked up as the girl whirled around, rising to her feet at the same time. A bolt from a bow seemed to grow out of the girl's chest and she fell to the floor._

_"Guards!" the king yelled._

_The man loyal to Beryll pulled the bowstring back and loosed another arrow, this one aimed at the queen. The girl lurched to her feet and ran towards the queen. She dove to knock the queen out of the way, but the arrow had already struck her. The two women fell to the ground._

_"Mother!" the prince yelled, white armor forming on his body. He pulled his sword free and ran the assassin through. The blade of the sword was three feet in length and had a small handhold two inches above the foot long hilt. A spike rested on the bottom of the hilt and several around the top of the hilt._

_"She's dead…" the king said softly. "The Phoenix is dead…"_

_"Her powers could be transferred to anyone," the prince said._

_The king looked at the girl and shook his head. "Not anyone Apollo. Her." He gently rolled her onto her back and the image of a phoenix glowed on her forward in red._

_"Will she make it?" Apollo asked._

_"She will," the king said with conviction. He gripped the arrow and broke half of it off. "Send for the Healers!" he ordered._

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

_The girl slowly opened her eyes, a dull ache in her chest. She blinked and looked around the room she was in. It was a simple room for a noble, but for the girl it was beyond elegant. She grimaced as she sat up, holding her bandaged left shoulder. Memories of what had happened the day before came crashing back and a tear escaped from her blue eyes._

_She looked at her hands in her lap and sighed. She frowned when she saw a black leather bracer on her left forearm, a silver plate inlayed in the leather. She held it up to look at it better. Her eyes widened when she saw an etching of a phoenix in the metal._

_"You're awake," a voice said. She looked up as the prince walked in. "I'm glad you're all right," he went on._

_"Where am I?" she asked._

_"A room in the Healing Ward of the palace," he answered. "I must admit, I am surprised to see you awake already, but considering who you are, it isn't so surprising."_

_"What are you talking about?" she asked._

_"You're the new Phoenix," he said, sitting down in a chair._

_"Me? That…that can't be…" the girl stammered._

_"It is," he said. He gave her a warm smile. "I'm Apollo by the way," he said, his brown eyes warm. "What's your name?"_

_"I don't have a name," she said._

_"Everyone has a name," he countered._

_She shook her head. "I was captured when I was young. The woman that took me killed everyone in my village."_

_"I'm sorry," Apollo said. "Who were your people?"_

_She stared into his eyes and felt as though she could trust him. "The Tribe of Feathermoon," she said._

_His eyes widened. "You…you're serious?" he asked in disbelief._

_She nodded. "Though I am the last of my people."_

_"Your people know everything about the Phoenix, right?" he asked. She nodded. "So why were you shocked to learn you were the new Phoenix? I mean, you should that the powers of the Phoenix go to those who are most worthy of them, not those of blood kin," he said._

_"I know. I just…I never thought I would be given the powers what with all I was forced to do," she said._

_"Maybe you were given these powers to make amends and help those in need," Apollo suggested._

_"What about you?" she asked. "I saw that armor appear on you before I passed out. What powers do you possess?"_

_"That was the Armor of Light you saw," he said. "Few people in my family have been able to master its use."_

_"But you're one of them," she said._

_"I am…Feathermoon," he said with a smile._

_She looked away from his gaze. "So what happens to me now?" she asked._

_"You learn how to use your powers. Once you've done that, we go to the Moon Kingdom for you to meet Queen Serenity," he said._

_"Will you be going with me?" she asked._

_He nodded. "I'll be right by your side. Whenever you need me…"_

Jack shook his head to clear his vision. Someone had pulled him away from the creature. He looked down the street and saw several people fighting the monster. "Are you all right?" a voice asked.

He turned and found himself staring into Mercury's face. "I'm fine. Help my friend," he said.

She nodded. "Stay here," she ordered and ran back to the fight.

Jack rose to his feet, his hand clenched around a silver pendant of three crescent moons that hung around his neck. "Jack will stay here," he whispered. He was engulfed in a flash of white light. As the light cleared, white armor formed on his body. "But Apollo won't," he finished. He gripped his sword and headed down to the fight.

He paused several feet away, carefully calculating on his first move. A smirk formed on his face, visible through the gray metal bands on the front of the helmet that hid a majority of his face from view. He hefted his sword up and hurled it at the creature. The weapon struck it in the heart and it fell to the ground. He walked up to the fallen creature and pulled his sword free. He bent down and picked up the collection sphere.

"You shall pay for your interference," the Prior said.

Apollo looked at the Prior. "You shall pay for yours," he said.

The Prior looked confused. "Silver Moon Therapy Kiss!" Moon yelled. The attack struck the Prior and he disappeared in a ball of flame.

"Where'd that guy go?" Jupiter asked.

"I don't know, but the girl is gone too," Venus said.

"Should we go find them?" Moon asked.

Mars shook her head. "I didn't sense anything sinister about him."

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Jack anxiously watched as the soul went back into Sam. He let out the breath he had been holding when she suddenly coughed and gasped for air. "Easy," he said, helping her sit up.

"What…what happened?" she demanded.

"That thing stole something out of you that I'm guessing is a soul," he said. "The Senshi came along and dealt with the thing and the Prior." He watched her rub the back of her neck like she had hurt it somehow. "You all right Feathermoon?" he asked.

She looked at him sharply. "What did you just call me?"

"Feathermoon," he answered.

She studied him, noticing the pendant he wore. Her eyes began shining with unshed tears. "Apollo," she whispered. He pulled her closed and held her.

* * *

I told you! Plot twist! Now review else I shall chase you around with a plastic spork. 

Elphie Muse: What is it with you and sporks?

It's a fun word to say...sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks sporks...

Elphie Muse: Oye vey...

Oye vey everybody!

Everybody: Oye vey!


	8. Identities Revealed!

Here's today's wonderful chapter! Hope you guys like it and review, else the spork chasing shan't stop.

Moving on, I have a question for you the readers. Do any of you have an idea on what to call the soul-sucking creatures? 'Cause I got nothing and I've been racking my brain for days. So thanks in advance for the suggestions you send me via review.

Um...do I need to say anything else...nope! So go and read the wonderful chapter! I still have no idea on how long this is going to ultimately be. Depends on how much Elphie Muse and reviews inspire me.

I own nothing in this fic...except the sporks!

* * *

"Nice place," Jack commented as they walked into Sam's mansion.

Sam shrugged. "A bit big, but I don't have to worry about paying any bills for it. My aunt and uncle paid everything off before the accident."

"Accident?" Jack asked, setting his things down by the stairs.

"They were in a plane crash a while ago. Everyone died onboard, even a young girl's parents," Sam said. "The girl wasn't on the plane so she grew up all alone."

"That's rough," Jack said.

Sam nodded as they both sat down on the couch. "I always hoped the girl turned out all right."

Jack nodded. "You still feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "But we do need to tell the other Senshi who we are," she said.

"Do they know about the Stargate?" Jack asked.

"One does," she answered.

"Who?"

"Pluto. She came to the SGC after I…"

"Got cuter?" he finished with a grin.

She gave him a frosty stare. "Are you saying I wasn't cute before?"

"No! I'm just saying that you're even cuter now than you…I'm gonna shut up now," he said.

Sam giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know what you meant."

"Oye…" he muttered. "So…when do we get to try out the racetrack?" Sam grinned, her eyes flashing with excitement at the unsaid challenge.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

"You absolutely sure about this Haruka?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah," the blonde said. They got out of Setsuna's car and walked up to the front of the mansion.

"What do we do if she changed her mind?" Hotaru asked.

"We'll figure something out," Haruka said. She lifted her fist and was about to knock on the door when the roar of an engine met her ears. She smiled and headed to the back of the house, the others following.

"Impressive," Setsuna said, taking in the backyard.

"Nice bike," Haruka commented as they watched a motorcycle and a car flying around the racetrack. They walked up to the track until they were a dozen meters away. "She definitely knows the best race models."

"Careful Haruka. You're drooling," Michiru teased. Haruka smiled in embarrassment, scratching the back of her head. Her eyes suddenly narrowed as the winds changed.

"Did you feel that?" she asked.

"Yes," her three companions confirmed. They began scanning the grounds, hands on their transformation pens.

"There!" Hotaru exclaimed, pointing to the roof of the garage. A Prior stood calmly on the garage watching them.

"Twice in one day? They must be desperate," Michiru said.

"Who cares? Let's take this guy out now," Haruka growled.

"Haruka," Setsuna slowly said. They turned and saw several of the creatures lumbering towards them.

"Damn…" the blonde murmured.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

"Jack, you sense that?" Sam asked through a radio in her helmet.

"_Yeah. My spider-sense is tingling,_" he replied. "_Holy crap! It's a Prior and four of those soul suckers! Looks like they're after four women that showed up,_" he said after rounding the bend in the track.

"Ditch the car. I'll meet you at the party," Sam said. She quickly spun the bike around and circled back around the track, picking up speed. She opened the throttle all the way on the bike and roared down the straightaway on the left side. As she neared the bend in the track, she guided the motorcycled over to a large ramp on the dirt bike course.

She hit the ramp at full speed and launched into the air. She flew over the roof of the garage and hauled the bike sideways, grunting with the effort. She struck the Prior straight on and they both went hurtling for the ground. Sam leapt off the bike and tucked into a ball, hitting the ground and rolling to her feet.

"That was amazing," Hotaru said.

"Didn't take care of our problem," Haruka said, nodding towards the four advancing creatures.

Sam looked over at Setsuna. "Nice to see you again," she said.

Setsuna frowned. "We've met?"

Sam unzipped the riding jacket she wore and tossed it to the side. She then pulled her helmet off, her blonde hair mussed up from the helmet. "This might get messy," she said to them.

"Um…what do you plan to do?" Michiru asked.

Sam grinned. "Watch." She spun back to the creatures and took a few steps in front of them. _You better not stand me up Jack,_ she thought. She clenched her left hand and the phoenix on her bracer began to glow. She shot her hand up into the sky, yelling out, "Phoenix Cosmic Power! Make UP!"

The Outer Senshi stared in bewilderment. "Y…you're kidding," Haruka said.

Phoenix grinned as fire leapt up around her right arm. "Come and get it monsters," she challenged. "Phoenix Fire!" she cried and one creature erupted in a ball of flame. It collapsed on the ground, turning to ash. "You gonna help or just stand there?" Phoenix demanded of the Outers. As they began to transform, Phoenix turned her attention back to the monsters. She flung herself back to avoid an attack and flipped back up to her feet. She blocked a swipe from one of the creatures and struggled to stop it from overpowering her.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus yelled, driving her sword into the creature's head.

Phoenix shoved it away as it was consumed by fire. "Thanks!"

"Behind you!" Saturn yelled.

Phoenix whirled around just in time to see Apollo decapitate it. He grinned jauntily at her, his brown eyes twinkling. "That's two you owe me," he teased.

"Duck," she ordered. He dropped down as she sent her attack at the last remaining creature. It burst into flame like the other three. "That's one I owe you," she shot back. They chuckled.

"Who's your friend?" Uranus asked.

"Apollo," Phoenix introduced. "We have a lot to discuss."

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Sam led the four women and Jack down into the basement. "My aunt and uncle had this panic room built for some reason. Never explained why." She flipped a switch and lights flooded throughout the decent size room. Several bookshelves lined the walls, a couch and television off to one side. Near the back was a dining area and several feet away was a full size bathroom.

Haruka whistled. "Nice. They could stay down here for months with an adequate food supply," she noted.

"They seemed to like mythology and fantasy," Setsuna noted.

"Have a seat," Sam said, pulling over two stools for her and Jack. They all sat down. "There's something you need to know about the Priors," she began. She slowly began to tell them of the Stargate and of the Ori.

Two hours later three of the four Outer Senshi were floored by what they had just been told. "Y…you can't be serious…" Hotaru said.

"If something that big existed, the world would know about it," Michiru said. "_We_ would know about it."

Jack shook his head. "Government cover-ups at their finest," he said. "That whole meteor storm over Antarctica a few years back? Cover-up."

Haruka rose to her feet and began pacing around. "So the Priors are messengers of these Ori who want us to bow down and worship them or die."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Though I think there might already be an Ori on Earth in hiding," she said.

"Would explain how the Priors got here without coming through the Stargate," Setsuna said.

"The question now is how do we stop the Ori," Michiru said.

"You can't kill an Ascended being," Jack said.

"That might not be true," Sam said. Everyone stared at her. "Before I…de-aged, Cameron and I, and later Daniel, were shifted to another dimension by a device that Merlin created. This device held data of a device that Merlin was creating to destroy Ascended beings. He had to hide it from the others, so hence the dimension shifting."

"Did you guys find it?" Hotaru asked.

Sam shook her head. "Not while I was there at least."

"Sam, why are there so many books about phoenixes here?" Haruka asked.

"What?" Sam asked, walking over to Haruka. She looked at the bindings of the books and frowned. "Seems like they were obsessed…" she murmured. She pulled an old, leather book off the shelf and looked at the front cover. _The Myth of the Phoenix_ was spelled out in faded gold letters hovering over an equally faded phoenix.

"I found a journal or something," Jack said. "I think it was your uncle's; it just talks about meeting the woman he married and them having a kid."

"They didn't have any kids," Sam said. "They were unable to conceive or something like that."

Jack held up a picture of a small baby. "Then who's this?"

Sam took the picture and stared at it like she had seen a ghost. "It…it's me…" she stammered, numbly sitting on the couch.

Jack looked down in the journal. "According to this, it says they had to give you up for you to realize your true destiny…because some woman in a white dress named Queen Serenity told them once they had conceived."

"Why would Queen Serenity do that?" Michiru asked, her arm wrapped around Sam in support.

Sam had opened the book in her hands and was leafing through it when she stopped. "Because Serenity knew that they had been part of the Tribe of Feathermoon," Sam murmured.

"I thought they were all wiped out by Beryll a few years before the destruction of the Silver Millennium," Jack said.

Sam shook her head. "Apparently not," she said. "They must have been in hiding or were on a journey when Beryll killed the rest of our people…"

"But that still doesn't fully explain why they gave you up," Haruka said.

"It's not like I can ask them about it," Sam returned.

During the discussion, Hotaru had begun perusing the shelves. She stopped at a book and tried to pull it off the shelf. "Whoa!" Hotaru said, jumping back as part of the wall slid away. "Did you know about this passageway?" she asked.

Sam shook her head. "No, but I intend to find out where it leads." She reached into her khaki cargo pants and pulled out a flashlight. She clicked it on and led the way inside. Once they had all walked in, the door slammed shut behind them.

A flash of light suddenly blinded them. Their vision slowly cleared and they stared in shock. They had somehow been transported to a lush green forest. Different colors of lights danced around various trees.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto," Jack said softly.

* * *

:singsong voice: Plot twist!

:Announcer voice: But where are they? How did they get in that forest? And will I ever stop asking questions you don't know the answer to while chasing you around with a spork? I dunno...

And who caught the reference to Makoto in this chapter? Those that did and tell me of it in a review get a pass protecting them from spork chasing.


	9. Tribe of Feathermoon Part I

Here's today's chapter! Enjoy it...or else!

Elphie Muse: Or else what?

Spork chasing!

Elphie Muse: oo;;;;

Ahem. I'm still looking for ideas for the soul-sucking creatures, so if you got any ideas, be nice and share them. My brain still isn't working.

Elphie Muse: There's a big surprise.

Ha freaking ha. Anyways, this chappie is part of another one, so yay for that! Now go read it while I sharpen my sporks. It's a spoon and a fork! It's Sporky!

Elphie Muse: Um...Very good. You get an A.

Hurrah! And I own nothing!

* * *

The six looked around the forest, unsure of where they were. There was something mysterious about the forest they were in. It was quiet, no birds or animals making any sound. Aside from the trees, all the six could see were strange lights swirling around several nearby trees. 

"Where are we?" Hotaru asked softly.

"A mystical forest?" Sam returned uncertainly. _Why do I feel like I know this place?_ she wondered to herself.

"Anything less vague?" Haruka asked.

"Being surrounded by people pointing sharp, dangerous things at us?" Jack supplied, his hands up. The six fighters stood in a circle, carefully eyeing the situation. Several people had emerged from the trees aiming bows and spears at them. The people stepped forward and the Senshi and Jack could see them better. Each wore dark colored pants, shirts, and cloaks. Quivers bristling with arrows stuck up over some of their shoulders. Dark furred boots covered their feet.

"What now?" Michiru whispered.

"We come in peace," Jack started to say when one of the people rammed the butt of their spear into his gut. Jack doubled over in pain and struggled for breath.

"Naz shite morau?" another demanded in an angry voice. "Hi adan na aru ernil!" Despite the tone of anger, the words and the voice were almost musical.

"Arienai!" the other said in disbelief.

"Any ideas on what they're saying?" Haruka whispered.

"I've never heard this language before," Setsuna said.

"Ishnu-dal-dieb," Sam said. Her arms were lifted away from her body and her palms were facing the strangers. "We mean no harm to you."

The one who had spoken first stood in front of Sam and stared her in the eye. "How can we be certain of this? It is surprising you know our language, but it has happened before. Who are you?"

"Why should we tell you anything?" Haruka demanded. The strangers gripped their weapons tighter at Haruka's tone.

"Dar!" Sam snapped. "This is who we are," she said, lifting her left forearm. The bracer glinted in a beam of sunlight.

"Arienai…" the leader whispered in awe. "Ishnu-dal-dieb Ara Hiril."

"What happened?" Jack demanded.

"Please, come with us Lady Phoenix," the leader said. She made a quick motion to the other strangers and they faded back into the forest.

"Sam, how the hell do you know their language?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I just…know it." They followed their guide into a clearing. They frowned when they didn't see any buildings.

"Excuse me, but where are the buildings?" Michiru asked.

"These are our buildings," the woman said, gesturing to several large, hollowed out trees. As they came to a stop, dozens of the villagers came out and down from various trees.

An older woman came up to them, strange runes on the cloak she wore. A staff was in her hand and topped with a large white crystal. "Ishnu-dal-dieb Kathris," she said.

"Ishnu-dal-dieb Priestess Tygra," Kathris returned in greeting.

"Who are these outlanders?" Tygra demanded.

"This is Lady Phoenix," Kathris returned.

The one called Tygra looked at Sam. "Why have you come here?"

"Honestly, we're not even sure where we are," Sam returned.

"You are in the sacred Forest of the Phoenix," Kathris answered.

"That doesn't help us figure out where on Earth we are," Michiru said.

"We're not on Earth," Sam said.

"Then where exactly are we?" Jack demanded.

"The sun," Sam answered. She took a closer look at the clearing they were in. "I…it can't be…" she whispered.

"You all right?" Hotaru asked.

Sam looked at Tygra. "You're the Tribe of Feathermoon," she said.

Tygra nodded. "We are Lady Phoenix. We are all that remains of our people."

"What happened to your people?" Setsuna asked.

"They were killed…by Beryll…" Sam said softly.

"How do you know this?" Kathris demanded.

"Because Beryll took and enslaved a child from this tribe," Sam said.

"You were that child," Tygra realized. Sam nodded. A smile appeared on Tygra's face. "It was said that the next Phoenix would be of humble origins."

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about who my parents are, would you?" Sam asked.

"Such things should be discussed inside," she said. She led the group to a large tree and they walked in. They sat down on various cushions. Sam looked expectantly at Tygra, half afraid of what would be said.

"Your real parents were reborn with those of the Silver Millennium. When your mother learned she was with child, their true memories returned. They made a path to this place so that when you were ready, you could be trained as the Phoenix."

"But why did they give me up?" Sam asked.

"They knew it was the only course of action they could take so that you might fulfill your destiny. So they gave you to your mother's sister and husband to be raised. They were instructed to raise you as their own."

"And then they died in the plane crash…" Sam whispered.

"I have a question," Haruka said. "If the path was only meant to be traveled by Sam, why are we here?"

"You are here for the training as well," Tygra said.

"What training?" Michiru asked.

Tygra settled herself down on a pile of furs and crossed her legs. "We have sensed that a terrible evil is approaching Earth. The Inner Senshi are already preparing for the battle. They know what their powers are when they combine it. You four, however, focus on fighting alone, even when you're in a group."

"So you're going to teach us how to reach our full potential," Hotaru said.

Tygra nodded. "Indeed." She smiled at them. "I recommend you familiarize yourself with our land today, for tomorrow, the training will begin."

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Sam grunted as she landed heavily on her back, the wind knocked out of her lungs. She glared at Kathris and flipped to her feet. "I already know how to fight," she grumbled, brushing herself off.

"If you knew how to fight, I wouldn't stand a chance," Kathris returned. She easily flowed around Sam's attack and knocked the blonde's legs out from under her. "Your thinking too much like a human."

"I am a human," Sam grumbled.

"No your not," Kathris snapped, flipping Sam back onto the ground as she tried to get up. "You're a daughter of Feathermoon and the Phoenix. You have untapped greatness within you, but you're too afraid to use it."

Sam rose to her feet. "How does that affect my fighting?"

Kathris side-kicked Sam in the stomach and the blonde went sprawling onto her back. "You focus on too many things."

"So what?" Sam shot back angrily. "That's how I fight." She rose to her feet and charged Kathris.

"And that's how you lose," Kathris retorted. She slammed her wooden katana into Sam's face and the blonde dropped to the ground, blood oozing from her nose. Kathris shook her head and stormed away.

"How is she doing?" Tygra asked.

"She won't learn," Kathris answered. "How she became the Phoenix is beyond me," she said, taking a sip of water.

"It is not our place to understand the will of the Anorhir."

"I know Priestess, but she refuses to listen. I know the power she has within her, but she refuses to use it for some reason."

Tygra looked thoughtful. "Then perhaps I should train her." She slowly made her way over to Sam.

Sam looked up and rose to her feet, wiping the blood from her nose. "Priestess," she greeted with a small bow.

"I will train you from this moment on," Tygra said. "Now come." She walked past Sam and they walked for several miles. Tygra had led them to a shallow river. She waded into the water and faced Sam. She slammed her staff into the ground and pulled out a wooden training sword. Sam walked into the water, the wooden sword in her hand.

"Why are we out here?" Sam asked.

"We are here because this is the power that the Phoenix wields. The Phoenix is constantly aware of nature," Tygra began and swung at Sam. The two began fighting as Tygra spoke. "She hears when the wind is barely whispering. She can feel the heartbeat of any animal she wishes."

Tygra easily blocked an attack from Sam and kicked Sam on the side of her thigh. Sam collapsed into the water, clutching her numb leg. Tygra pressed the wood blade against Sam's chin, forcing the blonde to look up at her.

"But more than that, the Phoenix _is_ nature. She can hear the cry of a planet in pain. And in time of great need, she can draw upon the spirits for strength. But you are too afraid and cowardly to be responsible for such a power," Tygra hissed.

"So take the power away from me if you think I'm so unworthy," Sam said.

Tygra removed her training sword from Sam's throat. "You were chosen to wield this power. It is not our place to remove it from you, merely train you to use the power given to you. But we can't do that if you're too afraid to even tap into that power. Power is something to be careful of, but don't let fear rule you. That fear will ultimately come true if you never master what you are given." Tygra turned and began leaving.

Sam rose to her feet and started to follow when Tygra whirled around, staff pointed at Sam. "You are to remain here," Tygra ordered. "I will return in several days to see if you have learned anything from nature."

"This is ridiculous!" Sam suddenly exploded. "While I'm wasting time out here, more people could be hurt or worse because of the Priors on Earth!"

"My order stands Phoenix. If you do not obey it, you will suffer the consequences," Tygra said in a soft, but firm voice. She vanished in a flash of light.

Sam sighed angrily and slumped down on the bank of the river. She picked up a rock and threw it over the water, watching it skip. "This is ludicrous. I'm a decent enough fighter. Why do I need more power?"

"Because you are the only one who has a chance to stop the Ori," a voice said. A woman in a white skirt and jacket appeared in front of Sam, standing on the water. Sam stared at the woman, her eyes wide.

* * *

Cliffie! At least it isn't an evil cliffie. Now go review! If you don't, I won't stop running around with sporks! 

Elphie Muse: You could poke an eye out.

You're point?

Elphie Muse: It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt.

Then it's hilarious.

Elphie Muse: oo;; Someone please help me...


	10. Tribe of Feathermoon Part II

Okay, meant to say this last chapter, but the strange bizarre language being spoken is a combination of Japanese, Tolkien's Elvish, and Elvish spoken in the _Warcraft III_ games. Just so you know.

Now here is a nice long chapter for you. I hope you like it. It should explain some stuff.

Elphie Muse: Or it may confuse them further.

Eh, what are ya gonna do?

Elphie Muse: Chase them around with sporks?

I thought you didn't approve of that.

Elphie Muse: Better them than me.

That's mean! And...not nice! In the name of the readers, I shall punish you!

:While chasing Elphie Muse around with a plastic spork: Not mine!

* * *

Sam took a moment to process the woman's words. "What do you mean I'm the only one? What about the others?" 

"This is not their destiny Phoenix. It is yours."

"Who are you?" Sam demanded, rising to her feet.

"Oma Desala."

Sam stared at the woman in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with you."

"Isn't that interference or something?" Sam asked, remembering the rules the Ascended beings had.

"I already interfered where I shouldn't have," she said, walking over to a rock and sitting down.

Sam sat down on another rock facing Oma. "What do you mean?"

Oma looked at Sam. "Had I not interfered, you would be dead."

Sam stared in confusion. "What?"

"When the Prior attacked you, he was attempting to kill you. I intervened and regressed you to that of a nineteen year old. It took time for the others to realize what I had done, but when they did, I was banished here."

"Why did you intervene?" Sam asked. "Not that I'm not grateful," she added.

"To these people, I am Anorhir, the sun's spirit. I have watched over them for over several dozen centuries."

"Isn't that interfering?" Sam asked.

"Not when you do nothing," Oma returned.

"True," Sam agreed. "So…what did you want to speak with me about?"

"You must let go of your fears Samantha," Oma said. "They are well founded, but can lead to your downfall. Respect the power you possess and learn to use it when you must. If you do not, all will fall to darkness." Oma looked into Sam's eyes. "The Daetamashii you have faced so far have been weak."

"Daetamashii?" Sam repeated.

"Shadow souls," Oma replied. "If you do not learn how to master the power you have been given, all will be lost." The Ancient smiled at Sam as she began to fade away. "I have faith in you Phoenix. You must have faith in yourself…"

Sam looked down at the bracer on her left arm. She traced the outline of the phoenix in the metal with her hand and sighed. People were depending on her. She couldn't let them down.

She rose to her feet and began walking further from the village. She stopped and returned to the bank of the river. For some unknown reason, she pulled off her jean jacket and shoes and tied them to a nearby tree. She wrote a quick note and then removed everything from her pockets except the pocketknife she always carried. Satisfied, she began walking deeper into the forest, the detritus of fallen leaves and ferns cool on her bare feet.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

"You left her alone out there?" Jack exclaimed angrily. "We know next to nothing about this place!"

"It is her home," Tygra calmly returned.

"She's from Earth!" Jack argued.

"Calm down!" Haruka ordered. "She must have had a good reason for leaving Sam alone to fend for herself."

"Besides, this is as much Sam's home as Earth is," Setsuna said.

"The hell with this," Jack muttered and began heading for the edge of the village.

"Where are you going?" Michiru asked.

"To find Sam!" he returned. Dozens of warriors dropped down in front of him, blades pressed against his throat.

"We cannot let you do that," Tygra said. "If you care for Phoenix, then you must let her walk this part of her path alone."

"This path sucks," Jack sulked, crossing his arms. He sat down and ignored everything around him.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "He'll be fine. But Hotaru," she said, her voice dropping to a whisper, "keep and eye on him." The teen nodded.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Sam watched the rain pour down outside. She was huddled in a cave, shivering from the damp and the cold. The fire she had made offered her no warmth. She rose to her feet and began moving around, trying to warm her blood. She walked deeper into the cave and frowned when she saw pictographs on the walls. She returned to the fire for a torch, then came back to the pictures.

The pictographs showed a young girl in the cave, hiding from shadowy figures. The pictures went deeper into the cave and Sam followed them. She continued walking, noticing that the girl in the cave pictures seemed to be growing stronger.

The pictures suddenly stopped and Sam saw that there was a wall before her, the emblem of a phoenix scorched into the stone. She reached out and touched it. There was a bright flash of light and darkness overtook Sam.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Sam groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around and found herself some sort of clearing. She pushed herself to her feet and looked around. "Okay…this is starting to get annoying," she muttered.

"Welcome Phoenix," a voice said.

Sam turned and found herself facing several dozen women in various types of clothing. "Um…hi?" She carefully studied them and noticed that they all wore the same bracer as she did. "Who are you?"

"I was the Phoenix before you," the woman said. She gestured to the others. "And these were the Phoenixes before either of us."

"So is this some sort of meeting place for the past Phoenixes to meet the new one?" Sam asked.

"In a manner," the woman said. "This is the Sacred Meadow of the Phoenix. Since you have come here, it tells us you are ready."

"Ready for what?" Sam asked.

"To receive all the knowledge we possess," another Phoenix said.

"By absorbing our knowledge, you will learn to control the power within you," a third told her.

"All the way down to the first Phoenix," a fourth finished.

"The first Phoenix?" Sam repeated.

A woman stepped into view. She wore dark furred boots, dark pants, a dark shirt, and a dark cloak. A staff was held in her hands. "I am the first Phoenix."

"You look like one of the women from the Tribe of Feathermoon," Sam said.

"I was," the woman said. "I was known as Tyrande Feathermoon. And you, Samantha Carter, are my descendent."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"It means you will be more powerful than any Phoenix before you," Tyrande said. "The reason the other Senshi pass their powers down through blood kin is to keep the amount of power intact. The powers that I possessed were only needed in times of great need. To ensure that the power was never abused…"

"You had it jump from one person to another until a time came for the full power of the Phoenix," Sam finished.

Tyrande nodded. "And now that time has come. Do not be afraid of the power within you Samantha. You control it. It does not control you."

Sam nodded. "So…what happens next?" As the words left Sam's mouth, a sword shimmered into view. It hung in the air, waiting patiently.

"This is the Blade of the Phoenix. When you take up this sword, our knowledge will be passed on to you," Tyrande said.

Sam nodded. "I understand." She reached out and wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the weapon. It began pulsing with power. A bright light began shining from the blade and blinded Sam.

When her vision cleared, she found herself back in the cave. The torch had gone out and faint traces of daylight attempted to penetrate the darkness of the cave. She made her way back to the entrance and walked outside.

She smiled, a faint humming in the back of her mind. She closed her eyes and stood at the entrance, letting the sounds of nature surround and fill her. She slipped the katana in her hand onto her back so the hilt poked up over her right shoulder. She then began making her way back down the river, towards the spot where Tygra had left her.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Tygra looked around the spot where she had left Sam. It had been several days since she had left Sam. She began looking around and found no traces of Sam. Worry began to rise within her when someone cleared their throat behind her.

Tygra turned and found herself staring at Sam. She could sense something different about the blonde, but could not place her finger on it. "Time to return to the village," Tygra said. Sam nodded and the two left. Sam eventually took the lead and Tygra stared in awe when she saw the sword on Sam's back.

They soon made it back to the village and Jack shot up to his feet, not having left the spot he had sat down on since learning that Sam was alone in the forest. "Sam! You all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said. She turned and faced Tygra. "I am ready to learn Priestess."

"I'm sure," Kathris snapped. "You will face me before learning anything the Priestess will teach."

"As you wish," Sam said and pulled the sword off her back. A phoenix was etched into the blade along with several dozen different runes.

Kathris pulled out her own sword and the two faced each other. "We should stop them," Hotaru said.

"No," Haruka said softly. "This is a fight that must be fought."

The two combatants circled each other. Without warning, Kathris lunged in. She feinted to the left and was about to strike on Sam's right side when she felt cold steel pressed against her throat. Kathris backed away and glared at Sam. She lunged in again. This time Sam seemed to disappear in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, the spectators found that Sam had somehow gotten behind Kathris and had her blade to Kathris' throat.

"Do you yield?" Sam asked.

Kathris suddenly dropped down and leg-swept Sam. The blonde fell backwards but immediately flipped back up to her feet. She swiftly parried an attack from Kathris and leapt over her. She landed behind the other woman and pressed the flat part of the sword against Kathris' throat.

"I yield," Kathris said. Sam released her and she gave Sam a deep bow. "You truly are the Phoenix."

"Indeed," Tygra said. "And I have nothing to teach you. You have already learned it all."

Sam sheathed her blade and bowed. "Thank you for your kindness and hospitality Priestess. May Anorhir protect you. En'shu dal-dieb."

"En'shu dal-dieb Lady Phoenix," Tygra said.

"So how do we get home?" Jack asked.

Sam grinned as she faced them. "That part is easy."

"What? Do we just click our heels together three times and say 'there's no place like home'?" he asked.

Sam held her left hand in front of her and made a fist. She extended her first two fingers and closed her eyes. She let out a grunt and her eyes snapped open. They were pure white and the six vanished in a flash of light and fire.

* * *

So? What'd you think? Review to tell me! And just to clarify, the several days Tygra left Sam in the forest was spent in the Sacred Meadow of the Phoenix. 

Elphie Muse: Well if you didn't confuse the readers so much...

Spork you!...wasn't there a cartoon show many moons ago called Sporks or...no! It was the Snorks! And they had the tube things on the top of their heads...

Elphie Muse: And they lived underwater! That show was cool!

Yeah...um...if anyone is still reading...you should stop reading this A/N for the sake of your sanity...:Starts humming Smurfs Theme:

Elphie Muse: Review and she'll stop humming to work on the next chapter.


	11. Anubis Defeated!

First off, I apologize if anyone finds this chapter too short. Please don't kill me!...or maim me...or harm me...

Elphie Muse: Get on with it!

Right! So here is today's chapter. I hope you like it. Now on with the story.

Elphie Muse: What? No funny A/N today?

Please, I do have some dignity:while wearing a jester's hat:

Elphie Muse: ...oo;;;

Hear ye, hear ye! All things recognizable aren't mine. So thhhpppp:P

Elphie Muse: I think it's bad manners to 'thhhpppp!' your readers.

...um...go read:Runs away:

* * *

The six shimmered back into the basement of Sam's mansion. "Now that is traveling," Jack said.

"So how long have we actually been gone?" Michiru asked.

"Two hours," Sam said.

"How is that possible?" Hotaru asked Setsuna.

"Time must pass differently in that world than here," Setsuna said.

"Well, now that we have some time to relax, what shall we do?" Jack asked.

"Actually, we originally came here to see if you wouldn't mind a few boarders," Haruka said to Sam.

"Of course. All I ask in return for payment is help keeping this place decent," Sam said. "Now come on. I'm tired of this basement."

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Anubis walked down a torch lit corridor, his robe billowing out behind him. He walked into a large cavern and approached a stone dais with a stone throne. He stopped at the stairs leading to the dais and knelt down.

"You have failed for the last time Anubis," a voice boomed. "Every attempt you have made at gathering souls for my re-Ascension has failed. This is your final chance. Should you fail, Lady Misuteru shall take up your task."

"Yes Great Lord," Anubis said. He rose to his feet and left.

A masked woman in black stepped into view, a sword over her right shoulder. "Do you really believe he will redeem himself my Lord?"

"No," the mysterious voice said. "Follow him. Make sure that if he does fall, he reveals nothing of us."

"It shall be done my Lord," she said and shimmered out of sight.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

The following day, the four Outers and Sam and Jack were cruising into Tokyo. "Weather doesn't look too good," Jack commented.

"At least this car has a roof to put up," Sam returned, pulling into a parking spot on the side of the street. They piled out and Sam put the roof up. The group walked down the street and headed up the steps to the Hikawa Shrine.

"Haruka! What brings you all here?" Rei asked as they came into view.

"Are the others here?" Haruka asked.

"They should be here in a few minutes. Is something wrong?"

"You have no idea," a cold voice said. They whirled around and saw a figure in complete black standing on top of the roof. "You shall surrender your souls to the Great Lord," the figure boomed.

"Who is that?" Jack demanded. The figure pushed the hood of his robe off revealing a scarred face, several open sores marring the flesh. Everyone but Sam took an involuntary step back. "Who is that?"

"Anubis," Sam whispered softly. "What do you want?" she asked him.

Anubis began chuckling. "If it isn't the great Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter," he sneered. "I see Oma must have stepped in and saved your life."

"Yeah," Sam returned. "Too bad she didn't finish you off, though I must say, you have looked prettier."

His eyes flared. "Do you forget what I can do girl?" he grinned.

Color drained from Sam's face. "Oh shit…" she whispered.

"What's he talking about?" Hotaru asked.

"He has the option of possessing people," Sam answered. "We need to get out of here. Now!" she ordered. They turned to run only to find Anubis blocking their path.

"No one is leaving," he whispered. "Daetamashii! Kill them!"

Several Shadow Souls shimmered into view, surrounding the group. "Oye…" Jack muttered.

"Hold it right there!" a voice commanded. "Attacking seven innocent people on a beautiful day is something I cannot forgive! The soldier of love and justice in a pretty sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon and the other Inner Senshi leapt around the group.

"My master will be most pleased when I bring him your heads," Anubis said.

"Since when do you serve anyone?" Sam demanded.

"Since the Great Lord promised me ultimate power," he replied.

"You know that this 'Great Lord' of yours is lying, right?" Sam asked. "The Ori don't share the power they have."

"How naïve of you to doubt their power and promise," Anubis said. He held his left hand up, revealing a hand device. Before he could activate it, something flew by, startling him. Anubis looked down and saw that it was a red rose. Everyone looked up to see a man in a tuxedo and cape standing on the roof of the shrine.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Moon exclaimed happily.

"Threatening innocent maidens is no way for a man to behave," Tuxedo Kamen said. He leapt off the roof and landed next to Sam.

"Actually," Sam began, "I'm not really that innocent." She reached behind her and a sword materialized on her back. She pulled the blade out and pointed it at Anubis. "Show me what you got you _mikta_," she said.

Anubis' eyes flared angrily. "Daetamashii! Attack!"

"We can't do anything untransformed!" Jack said, ducking an attack.

"Cover your eyes!" Sam ordered. The Senshi did so. Sam slammed her sword into the ground and a ten-foot wall of flame leapt up around them, but it did not give off heat or burn them.

"Uranus Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Neptune Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Saturn Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Pluto Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Mars Crystal Power! Make UP!"

Sam left the sword in the ground and straightened. "Phoenix Cosmic Power! Make UP!" Her outfit appeared in a flash of light and fire.

A ball of white energy formed in Jack's left hand. "Light Armor! Tao Chi!" he yelled, releasing the energy in his hand. The white energy surrounded him and formed his armor. His sword materialized before him and he gripped it in his right hand.

Phoenix picked her sword up and the flame wall vanished. She looked at Anubis, a hidden smirk on her face. Before the Senshi could do anything, the Daetamashii charged in. Phoenix lifted her sword and easily decapitated two of them.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune and Uranus' attacks combined and tore one of the Shadow Souls apart.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The four attacks slammed into two of the Daetamashii. The creatures roared in pain. "Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen ordered.

Moon nodded. "Silver Moon Therapy Kiss!" The two monsters vanished in a burst of flame and ash.

Phoenix looked at Anubis. "You fail," she said.

He sneered at her. "I think not," he said. His body crumpled to the floor as a black mist rose up. It began floating towards the Senshi.

"Move!" Phoenix ordered. "Don't let him possess you!"

Mars held up a paper talisman. "Aku Ryo Taisan!" she cried and hurled the talisman at the mist. The mist shrank back and quickly retreated back into the body.

"Time to end this," Uranus said. She charged forward.

"No!" Phoenix cried as Anubis rose to his feet. He lifted his left hand and activated the hand device. Uranus skidded to a stop as the energy beam tore into her mind. She fell down to her knees, dropping her sword.

"Time to die," he hissed at Uranus.

Phoenix gripped her sword and flames began dancing around the blade. "For you," she agreed. She charged forward. "Phoenix Flame Strike!" she yelled and plunged the sword into Anubis' chest. He roared in pain as Uranus collapsed to the ground. Phoenix yanked her sword out and pulled Uranus back to the others. They watched in stunned silence as he glowered at them. The attack only seemed to enrage him further.

"You are pathetic," a cruel voice said. They all turned and saw a woman in black sitting on the branch of a tree.

"What do you want?" Anubis demanded.

"You failed the Great Lord for the last time." She stood on the branch, a black blade sword in her hand.

"N…no! Give me another chance!" Anubis pleaded.

"I think not," the woman said. A black beam shot out from the sword and struck Anubis. He shrieked in pain, his body melting away. The Senshi stared in horrid fascination as the black mist was sucked into the sword.

"Who are you?" Venus demanded.

"We shall meet again Senshi," the woman said and vanished into the shadows.

"Why can't life ever be dull and boring?" Moon whined.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

"So Anubis failed…" the voice said.

Misuteru nodded. "He wasted too much time and allowed the humans to escape."

"His task is now yours Misuteru. Fail me, and you will suffer his fate."

Misuteru bowed on the floor. "I never fail Great One," she said. She rose to her feet and walked out of the cavern, a cruel, malevolent smile under her mask. _The ones who betrayed me will finally pay,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Anubis has been defeated! But who is this strange woman and who betrayed her? You'll have to stay tuned to find out...:To Elphie Muse: And I know that people can't stay tuned to a computer!

Now, be good little readers and review. Those that review will get something shiny.


	12. Arrival of SG1!

Hello my faithful readers and reviewers! Things will definitely be picking up within the next few chapters.

Now that being said, please enjoy the chapter and review. I will be handing out shiny sporks to reviewers. And if those same people review next chapter, they'll also get pudding to eat with the shiny spork. The pudding is thickening...just like the plot! It's plot pudding!

Elphie Muse: Oye...

...I thought it was funny...

Elphie Muse: You would.

I own nothing...except this spork that wants to meet Elphie Muse...

Elphie Muse: oo;;;;

* * *

"This place is amazing!" Usagi exclaimed as she and the rest of the Senshi walked into Sam's backyard.

"Ah! A racetrack!" Minako exclaimed.

"You're too young to drive, remember?" Ami chided her. A sulk formed on Minako's face.

"She may be too young to drive, but not to ride," Haruka said. Minako's face instantly lit up in joy.

"Feel free to use the pool," Sam said. "There's also a decent size library in the house if you want to read a book out here."

Ami started heading inside the house when Usagi grabbed her. "It's time to play Ami! Come on!" The Inner Senshi ran over to the pool and quickly shed their clothes. They leapt in and started splashing around.

"How about a bike race Mamoru?" Jack challenged, looking at the tall man.

"I hope you don't mind losing," Mamoru said. Jack snorted and they started heading over to the garage. The four Outer Senshi drifted over to the pool area, amusement on their faces at the antics of the others.

"Hey Carter!" a voice called from behind in English. Sam frowned and turned. She saw three familiar people walking up to her, duffle bags over their shoulders. "You don't call, you never write," Cameron said, a grin on his face.

"What are you three doing here?" she asked, feeling a bit strange to be using English again.

"Got some downtime and figured we'd come hang out with you," Cameron said.

"And we need to talk about…stuff," Daniel added.

Sam frowned. "What 'stuff' do we need to talk about?"

"We should go inside to talk about this," Cameron said, glancing at the nine Senshi and the two men racing.

"Sure," Sam said. They walked inside and Sam motioned for them to sit down on the couch in the family room. "So what's up?"

"The Ori have a working Super Gate," Daniel said.

"When did this happen?" Sam demanded.

"A few days ago. The Tok'ra, Jaffa, Asgard, and us are all searching for it. SG-1 is going on a special mission though."

"To try and find Merlin's weapon," Sam figured.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"We need you to come with us," Cameron said. "Daniel can read Ancient, but you're our technology expert."

Sam looked down and touched the bracer on her left forearm. "I can't," she said quietly. The three men looked at her in startlement.

"Why the hell not?" Cameron demanded.

"I can't tell you," she said.

"Sam, if this has anything to do with what happened at the Beta Site…" Daniel began. He stopped when Sam shook her head.

"It's not that Daniel, believe me."

"Then what's keeping you here?" he asked.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry," Sam said.

"Carter, we got clearance for the highest classifications in the world," Cameron said. "You can tell us."

"No I can't, so drop it!" Sam snapped. She rose to her feet and paced around. After several moments, she came to a halt. "Look, I want to go with you, believe me. But I'm needed here."

"To anyone else you're only a nineteen year old woman living on her own in a mansion. How could you possibly be needed here?" Daniel asked.

Sam's eyes turned cold. "Gee, thanks Daniel," she said stiffly and stormed outside to the back.

Cameron smacked Daniel on the arm. "Nice going," the Lieutenant Colonel muttered. They hurried out after Sam. "Sam, we do need your help. Please."

"My answer is no Cameron. And you can't order me because I'm resigned."

"We should finish this discussion later," Teal'c said, noticing the others had glanced over to them.

"This discussion is over Teal'c. I'm not going," Sam said firmly.

"Carter, we're not leaving till you come with us," Cameron said. "Those were our orders. And we can make you come with us."

"Sam, you okay?" Jack asked, walking over.

"Peachy," she growled.

"O'Neill," Teal'c greeted.

"Hey T. Long time no see," Jack said.

"What are you doing out here?" Daniel asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Jack said.

"We just need Carter for a mission is all," Cameron said. "We'll have her back ASAP, promise."

"She's not a thing for you to take when you want Mitchell," Jack said. "Besides, she could kick your butts without batting an eye."

"Look, this isn't my decision. The orders came from the Pentagon," Cameron said wearily.

"You mean the Committee," Sam said.

He nodded. "There's nothing we can do Sam."

"Oh, but there is," a cold voice said.

They looked up at the top of the house. Sam and Jack's eyes narrowed. "Who the hell is that?" Cameron asked.

"No one good," Jack muttered.

Sam whirled around to the nine girls and Mamoru. "Get out of here and go for help!" she yelled.

Haruka nodded. "Let's go!" she ordered and they ran into the woods.

"It does not matter. You five are the ones I want," the figure said.

"Great," Cameron muttered.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded.

"My name is Lady Misuteru _Colonel_ Carter," she spat. "That's right. I know who you all are. And I will take great pleasure in taking your souls."

"I'm sensing some hostility here," Jack said.

"As you should," she sneered. She pulled her black sword free. "DIE!" she screamed. She leapt off the roof and hurtled down to them.

Sam shoved Teal'c and Daniel to the ground while Jack pulled Cameron out of the way. "We should run!" Sam suggested.

"You can't escape from me Samantha," Misuteru growled. She charged at Sam.

"Stop right there!" a voice ordered. They turned and saw nine silhouettes. "Interrupting a perfect day of relaxation is something we cannot forgive! The five pretty soldiers in sailor suits…"

"Sailor Team!" five voices said together.

"In the name of the moon," Sailor Moon began.

"We shall punish you!" the five Inner Senshi finished.

"Invited by the new era, Sailor Uranus, acting elegantly!"

"Also invited by the new era, Sailor Neptune, acting gracefully!"

"I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time. I will not let you hurt the innocent!"

"Nor will I, Sailor Saturn!"

"How nice," Misuteru smirked. "The nine Senshi. I will enjoy watching you die as well." She slowly made her way to the Senshi.

"Run!" Sam hissed.

"To where?" Cameron demanded.

"Away from here!" Jack returned. He and Sam ducked inside.

Cameron and the other two followed. They skidded to a halt when they couldn't find Sam or Jack. "Okay…this is weird…"

"Observe!" Teal'c said, looking out the kitchen window. The other two pressed their faces to the glass.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Misuteru continued her slow walk to the nine Senshi. "World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream!"

"Silence Glaive!"

The four attacks merged into one and struck Misuteru head on. "Got her!" Saturn said, a grin on her face.

Jupiter's eyes widened. "No way…" she breathed.

The dust began to clear and they could see the unscathed outline of Misuteru. "Is that all you have?" she asked in a bored voice.

"Why don't you try me," a voice said.

Misuteru turned and grinned when she saw Phoenix. "I was hoping to face you."

"Well here I am," Phoenix said, pulling her sword free. Misuteru followed suit. "Just tell me one thing. Why do you hate those five so much?"

"It doesn't concern you," Misuteru growled. Rain began to fall, thoroughly soaking everyone. She charged in and Phoenix parried the attack. "But, if you must know, I want revenge."

Phoenix ducked a slash at her neck and slammed her fist into Misuteru's stomach. "Revenge for what?"

"They left me for dead on a god forsaken planet. They didn't even see the decency to bring my body back for a proper burial. But the Great Lord cared. He saved my soul and restored my body. He gave me the power to exact my revenge."

Phoenix's mind raced, trying to think of whom they could have left for dead. She thought of no one. "Maybe they thought you really were dead," she suggested, blocking a stab at her heart. The two combatants locked blades and stared each other in the eye.

"It no longer matters. The Great Lord shall consume this world once his servants arrive through the Gate." Misuteru violently backhanded Phoenix and vanished into the shadows. Phoenix slowly rose to her feet.

"What the hell was that?" Cameron demanded, storming out.

"Something you shouldn't worry about," Apollo said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Daniel asked.

Phoenix's eyes narrowed. She suddenly shoved the archaeologist to the side and grunted in pain. Misuteru shimmered into view. "Not who I was aiming for, but you'll do," she cackled. She violently twisted her blade and pulled it out. She then shimmered away, leaving the mortally wounded Phoenix on the wet grass.

Uranus knelt down at her friend's side. "Damn it…she's bleeding badly."

Phoenix's transformation undid itself without warning. "Holy…Carter?" Cameron asked, his eyes wide with shock.

* * *

Elphie Muse: Um...hi...uh...the author kinda went into witness protection with what just happened at the end of the chapter...I think she might be back for the next update...but I know reviews will draw her out, so click the little review button. Those that review I might give a hint to the author's location for maiming purposes only. It's hard to finish a story dead...so maiming only. Now review spammit! 


	13. Death of the Phoenix?

:only crickets chirping can be heard:

:Elphie Muse comes out: Um...I guess the author is still in hiding from last chapter...so...just go read the chapter. I'll go and try to find the author...

Elphie Muse: The author owns nothing in this story that is recognizable.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Daniel demanded.

Apollo shoved his why to Sam's side. He lifted up her shirt to reveal a nasty stomach wound. Under the blood they could see black lines radiating out from the wound. Mercury placed two fingers on Sam's neck.

"She's still alive, but her pulse is becoming erratic," she said after a moment.

"Then we'll get her to a doctor," Cameron said, pulling his cell phone out.

"That wound is cursed," Mars said. "I can sense the evil of it from here."

"Can you help her?" Moon asked.

Mars shook her head. "It's too powerful for me alone."

"Ty…gra…" Sam wheezed. She coughed violently, droplets of blood appearing on her lips.

"What did she mean by that?" Jupiter asked.

Apollo ignored them and gathered Sam carefully into his arms. He looked at the others. "You guys need to stay here in case Misuteru attacks."

"I'm coming," Mars said.

"As am I," Uranus said.

"You need to stay Uranus," Mars said. "Your strength is needed here. I can help Sam better than you if need be."

Uranus reluctantly nodded. Apollo headed for the house. "Whoa buddy," Cameron said, blocking his path. "We can't just let you barge into a house that isn't yours," he said.

"Out of my way Mitchell," Apollo snapped. "If we don't get Sam help, we'll lose her. So move."

"Do as he says Mitchell," Teal'c said.

"We can't just let them go alone," Cameron said.

"I shall accompany them," Teal'c said.

"Fine. Let's go NOW!" Apollo said and shoved his way inside. He led the way down to the basement and walked over to the bookshelf. "Mars, pull that book." Mars did as he said. The secret passage opened and they walked in. They were suddenly transported to the lush green forest.

"Where are we?" Teal'c asked.

"Someplace sacred," Mars said in a soft voice.

Apollo ignored them and began running towards the village. "Tygra! I need help!" he shouted. "Kathris! Someone!"

Kathris came into view as they entered the clearing. "Who are…what happened?" she demanded, seeing the unconscious Sam.

"She was stabbed with a black sword," Apollo supplied.

Kathris looked at him sharply. "You are certain the blade was black?"

He nodded. "Help her," he begged.

Kathris took Sam's form and hurried to a nearby entrance. She disappeared inside. While she was gone Apollo pulled the helmet he wore off. Teal'c saw Jack but said nothing. Kathris emerged a moment later followed by Tygra.

"The wound is severe," Tygra said.

"Can you heal her?" Jack asked, the armor still on.

"It will take time, but I believe we can," Tygra said. "I've sent for aid to help cleanse the wound. They should arrive soon. But until they come, we must stop the poison from spreading."

"What kind of poison?" Teal'c asked.

"If we cannot slow or remove the poison from her, she will turn," Tygra said.

"Turn? Turn into what?" Jack demanded.

"She will turn evil," Tygra answered. She looked at Mars. "You are a Priestess, are you not?"

"Yes," Mars answered.

"Then come. I will need your help." The two went into the hut. Jack began pacing around, praying that Sam would be okay.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Teal'c walked over to Jack and sat down next to him. "Are you well?" the Jaffa asked. Several hours had passed since their arrival at the Feathermoon Tribe.

"No," Jack admitted. "One of the smartest, purest people I know is lying in there possibly turning evil. And I can't do anything about it."

"Have faith O'Neill. Colonel Carter is a formidable human."

"I know that Teal'c," Jack said. "I just…I have a bad feeling about this. That Misuteru knew way more about us than she should have."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. "Have you any thoughts to her identity?"

"The only people I can think of are Hathor and Nirrti. We know Nirrti is dead because we checked. And I doubt even a Goa'uld could survive being thrown into a cryo-chamber."

The two fell silent. They soon heard hoof beats and looked up. Several strangely dressed people came up and dismounted from horses and large wolf-like creatures. The ones dismounting from the wolf creatures had varying shades of green skin and wore thick furs. The more human looking people wore robes with runes upon them. Without a word they walked into the hut.

"I hope they can cure Sam," Jack said.

"Indeed," Teal'c said softly.

They sat in silence for nearly two hours, both staring at the ground. Jack had picked up a twig and was breaking it into small pieces. As he let the pieces fall through his fingers to the ground, a scream erupted from the hut. The two men leapt to their feet and ran inside, afraid at what they would find.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

"You think Sam is okay?" Daniel asked.

"I hope so," Cameron said. They and the eight Senshi along with Mamoru were sitting in the large family room, no one wanting to leave.

"Think Sam'll make it?" Minako asked softly.

Michiru nodded. "She's tough. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I have a bad feeling though," Usagi said.

Ami nodded. "So do I."

Haruka looked over at the two men of SG-1. "Any ideas on who Misuteru could be? She seems to have a pretty big grudge against you guys."

"The only people we can think of who'd have a grudge against us are dead," Daniel said.

"We're ah, kinda thorough in that department," Cameron said. "Our enemies like to make it an either 'us or them' encounter."

"I hate waiting," Makoto said, pacing around.

As Daniel opened his mouth to say something, the door to the basement opened. Everyone leapt to their feet and waited. Jack stormed out of the door and outside, his armor still on. Teal'c and Rei followed behind him but remained in the house.

"Rei…where's Sam?" Hotaru asked.

"She…she…" Rei began, her voice breaking. Tears flowed down her face. Usagi enveloped her friend in a comforting hug, tears sliding down her own face as well.

"The Priestess and Healers were unable to heal the would inflicted upon Colonel Carter," Teal'c said. His face was expressionless, but his voice wavered, showing his sorrow at losing a close friend.

"She's…dead?" Daniel asked quietly. Teal'c nodded.

"How?" Haruka demanded, her fists clenched in anger.

Rei wiped her eyes as Usagi held onto Mamoru. "The sword infected her. It was corrupting her body. We were able to slow the corruption, but when we tried to Heal her…" Rei broke off, unable to say more.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Jack stood at a cliff top overlooking the ocean. He had finally gotten rid of his armor. His hands were shoved inside the pockets to his black leather jacket. Unshed tears shimmered in his eyes. He looked down and picked up a rock. He looked back out over the ocean. He gripped the rock tightly in his hand, a small trickle of blood sliding out of his palm.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Sam," he whispered. "But I won't stop fighting until the Ori pay." He hurled the rock into the sea, small flecks of blood falling to the ground. He sighed and looked down at his cut hand.

"You should bandage that. It might get infected," a voice said.

Jack whirled around. His eyes narrowed. "You," he growled, his eyes cold.

* * *

Elphie Muse: Still no sign of the author...but I can be persuaded to 'find' her location in exchange for reviews. You'll also get shiny sporks for reviewing with shiny plot pudding. Just review. Until the next update then, review! 


	14. Dark Senshi

Elphie Muse: Well...um...I got a letter from the author...she's still in hiding...here's what the letter said:

_Hello readers! I am still in hiding due to the fact I think some of you are ready to maim me for what has been done in this fic. All I ask is that you wait until the end of the story to maim me. You might be surprised. I still have many twists and turns in store for this fic. Though it is slowly coming to a close...I'm on a streak right now. I've been writing upcoming chapters like mad since Thursday. And they are longer than the last one. The last chapter was the shortest chapterI believe. Now I'll quit wasting your time. Go read and enjoy._

_Lt. Col. Elphaba Carter_

Elphie Muse: So with all that, go and enjoy the chapter. It's actually good. Here's a PS from the author:

_I own nothing in this story...so why am I still forced to do these disclaimers...oh yeah...lawsuits, lawyers,and copyright issues...phooey..._

* * *

Misuteru grinned at Jack. "I hope you paid close attention to Phoenix's death. You will be experiencing soon." 

"Why?" Jack demanded. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"It's not you I hate. You're only a clone," Misuteru said. Her grin beneath the mask widened. "But you'll do." Before Jack could react, Misuteru had rushed in, shoving him off of the cliff. She chuckled to herself and began walking away, shimmering out of sight.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

"If Sam is dead…then we should at least take her body back home. So she can be buried with her family," Daniel said. The group had moved outside. The weather seemed to be mocking their pain. The rain had cleared and the bright sun beat down upon them. Three hours had passed since they heard the news about Sam.

"There…there isn't a body to bring back," Rei said.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked sharply.

"The Feathermoon Tribe said they would bury her. They have a traditional burial for all Phoenixes," Rei said.

"Indeed," Teal'c said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Sam's dog tags. He handed them to Cameron. "They gave us this," he said.

"Better than nothing," Daniel said.

"I wouldn't worry," a malicious voice said. "You'll be joining her soon enough." They turned and found themselves staring at Misuteru.

Cameron reached behind him and pulled out a Berretta from his waistband. He emptied the clip at Misuteru, but some sort of shield surrounding her easily deflected the bullets. Cameron lowered the gun. "Well damn…" he said. Haruka and Hotaru managed to slip back into the house.

"This is indeed a glorious day," Misuteru said with a laugh. "Phoenix dead, the clone dead, and now you three dead. All that remains of my revenge is to make Sam pay." She pulled out her sword.

"Clone?" Ami asked.

"You killed Jack?" Daniel asked.

Misuteru nodded. "He didn't watch his step while descending a cliff."

"Or maybe he was pushed," Mamoru said.

Misuteru shrugged. "It matters not to me. And as I said, you'll be joining him soon enough."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," a voice said. Uranus and Saturn leapt into view. "You'll pay for what you did to our friend," Uranus said.

"You two? Against me?" Misuteru asked with a scornful laugh. "I'm so incredibly scared."

Uranus pulled out her Space Sword. "You should be," she growled. She charged in, the sword up by her head and pointed toward Misuteru.

The evil woman's eyes glinted in joy. "That was a mistake!" she said with a laugh. She grabbed Uranus and vanished.

"No!" Michiru cried.

"What ever happened to the normal, simple life?" Cameron asked.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Misuteru shoved Uranus to her knees. The blonde Senshi's hands had been bound tightly behind her back. Misuteru knelt down in the large cavern before the stone throne. "I have returned Great One," she said.

"Why have you brought a Sailor Senshi here?" the voice boomed angrily.

"She poses no threat Great Lord. Her powers as they are now are insignificant compared to yours and even mine. But if she were to be turned…"

"Ah…" the voice said in a pleased tone. Uranus felt chills go down her spine. "How were you prepared to go about this?"

Misuteru rose to her feet and pulled out a vial of red liquid. "With this," she said. "It contains the Blood of Sokar, some of your blood, and blood from a Daetamashii. By drinking this, she will join us."

"The hell I will!" Uranus shouted, struggling futilely against her bonds.

Misuteru snapped her fingers and two Daetamashii latched onto Uranus' arms. The Senshi firmly shut her mouth. One of the Shadow Souls squeezed her cheeks and the pain forced Uranus' mouth open. Misuteru pulled the stopper off the vial and poured ever drop into the Senshi's mouth. The Daetamashii then clamped its clawed hand over her mouth, forcing her to swallow.

The creatures loosened their grip on her arms and Uranus swayed. She tried to focus her vision on something, but her mind was growing cloudy. Her head lolled back, the symbol of Uranus on her forehead. It changed from its normal blue hue to blood red before disappearing. Her head then fell forward. The Shadow Souls released her and removed her bonds. Uranus rose to her feet then knelt respectfully in front of the stone throne, her right hand in a fist over her heart.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

"How's she doing?" Cameron asked, looking at the silent Michiru.

"She won't talk," Setsuna said.

"It's been nearly two days since Uranus was taken. We have to do something," Daniel said. "We've got good connections."

"What're we gonna say? That a Japanese heroine was kidnapped? Oh by the way, Sam and Jack's clone are dead?" Cameron asked.

"What do you suggest we do?" Hotaru asked.

The Lieutenant Colonel shrugged. "I don't know."

"Is something the matter Tsukino Usagi?" Teal'c asked as the teenage heroine came over to them.

"I can't find the others," the blonde said. "It's like they just vanished."

"Misuteru might've taken them," Hotaru suggested.

"We have to find them," Usagi said.

"We don't know where to look," Cameron said.

"How about up?" a cold voice sneered. They lifted their gaze to a nearby shed in the park they were in. Their eyes widened. The four Inner Senshi and Uranus were smirking at them. Their sailor outfits had changed. The bows and skirts that use to be different colors were now black. Their irises were yellow and rimmed in red.

"This isn't good," Daniel said.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"So where's your new friend?" Cameron asked.

"Attending to other matters," Uranus said.

"Good," Michiru said. She rose to her feet. "Please tell me this is only a ploy," she said to her partner.

Uranus chuckled. "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?"

"We don't want to hurt you," Setsuna said.

"You won't," Jupiter grinned.

"Surrender, please," Usagi said.

"Ah…no," Venus scoffed.

"Fine," the blonde said. "Moon Eternal Power! Make UP!"

"Pluto Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Saturn Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Neptune Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Give up," Mercury said. "You are outnumbered."

"We'll never surrender to evil!" Saturn yelled.

"So be it. Dark Flame Sniper!" Mars yelled.

"Dark Oak Evolution!" Jupiter cried.

"Shadow Rhapsody!" Mercury yelled.

"Shadow Chain!" Venus shouted.

"Shadow World Shaking!" Uranus cried. The three Outer Senshi and Moon scrambled to avoid the attacks. The three men had taken cover behind a row of hedges.

"Pathetic," Jupiter said.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge," Venus agreed.

"At least from them," Mercury added, pointing to the three Outers.

"They're nothing," Uranus said. "Just scared little girls who're all alone."

"No…they….aren't…" a voice said. The Dark Senshi turned as did the others. A figure limped into view, dried blood on his face and arms. His shirt was torn in several places revealing small cuts and scrapes.

"Impossible!" Mars exclaimed.

Jack grinned and grimaced in pain. "I've had worse than that…maybe not me personally, but I know the other me has."

"We'll just have to rectify you being alive," Uranus said.

"I don't think so. Light Armor! Tao Chi!" Apollo grinned, stretching and popping his neck as he moved it from side to side, his injuries healed. "Now I think we're matched," he said, pulling his sword out.

The Dark Senshi sneered at him and leapt in. Apollo and the other Senshi charged the others. Apollo swung his blade at Uranus, but the blonde blocked it. "So tell me Apollo, how long did Phoenix take to die?"

His eyes narrowed and he shoved Uranus away. "She was your friend too," he reminded her.

"That was before I found true power," she said.

"Uranus, stop this please!" Neptune begged.

"You cannot stop this! The Ori shall rule all!" Uranus laughed.

"Indeed they shall," Misuteru agreed, appearing from the shadows.

"You'll pay for what you've done to them!" Moon shouted.

"Who's going to make me? You? You can barely hold your own against one of your former friends. My powers are triple theirs," Misuteru gloated.

"So try me on for size," a strong voice challenged.

Everyone turned. Misuteru's eyes widened in disbelief and horror. "Imp… impossible!" she exclaimed, a trace of fear in her voice.

* * *

I've returned to do the end A/N! So no maiming. If any harm comes to me, this story shall remain unfinished. Now, until the next update, go review. Those who review will...make me happy...and get shiny sporks and chocolate pudding with whipped cream and a shiny cherry! So review! 


	15. Identity Shock! Return of the Phoenix!

Hello all! I've returned from hiding with a good, twistful chapter...is twistful a word?

Elphie Muse: It is now.

Woot. Anywho, here is the chapter. I'm not gonna say more lest I give something away.

That being said, I own nothing in this story...dumb disclaimers...I'm too broke to have a lawsuit against me.

Elphie Muse: Have to do the disclaimers though. It's a policy.

Phooey...

* * *

Apollo stared, disbelief on his face. His eyes began shining with tears of joy. The other Senshi stared in disbelief as well, though it was a joyful disbelief on the faces of the three Outer Senshi and Moon. Cameron, Daniel, and Teal'c stared in awe from their hiding spots, too numb from delight to move. 

"You can't be here!" Misuteru said. "I killed you!"

The figure grinned behind a dark red, black looking mask. The short cape that hung over the left arm lifted in the breeze. A sword extended over the right shoulder. The dark red, black looking baggy sleeves and pant legs billowed in the wind. Pure white eyes gleamed beneath the dark red, black looking hood that shadowed the rest of the face.

"Then maybe this'll stop her," Uranus growled. "Shadow Sword Strike!" she yelled. The attack struck the figure in the side. The figure barely flinched.

"That was…anticlimactic," the figure said in spite of the blood flowing from the wound in her side.

Uranus went flying as the figure slammed an open palm into the Dark Senshi's chest. "Shadow Fire Soul!" Mars cried.

The figure's lefthand shot up and the fire attack seemed to collect there. The gloved hand brought the fire close to the figure's face. "One thing you all apparently forgot in your mythology lessons: Phoenixes are reborn from fire and ash." She clenched her fist and the fire vanished. The wound in her side immediately vanished along with the blood. She smacked her hands together as if cleaning them of dust and dirt. She then folded her arms, a hidden grin on her face.

"Die!" Venus yelled.

Phoenix easily dodged the attack then slammed her fist into Venus' stomach. The blonde doubled over in pain. Phoenix turned to Sailor Moon. "Can you heal them?"

Moon nodded. "I will," she said determinedly. "Silver Moon Therapy Kiss!" The healing attack had no effect on the Dark Senshi.

"Pathetic," Misuteru scoffed.

"It's not strong enough!" Pluto shouted as she defended herself from Jupiter.

"Try it again!" Phoenix said, pulling her sword free as she dodged an attack from Mercury and Mars.

"We can lend you some of our power!" Saturn added.

"If you do that, you won't have anything left to defend yourselves with if it doesn't work!" Moon returned.

"Just do it!" Phoenix ordered. "Trust me."

Moon nodded. "Silver Moon Therapy Kiss!" As the attack left the scepter in Moon's hands, Phoenix outstretched her left hand and sent a wave of energy into the attack. The healing attack tripled in size and struck the Dark Senshi. Misuteru leapt clear, vanishing from sight.

As the dust cleared, the Dark Senshi were back to normal. Moon sank to her knees in relief. "It…worked," she said in disbelief.

Neptune was immediately by Uranus' side, holding the blonde's head in her lap. The short blonde haired Senshi opened her eyes. "Neptune…did I…I didn't…" she said slowly, unable to finish the sentence.

Neptune shook her head. "We're all fine," she reassured.

Relief appeared in Uranus' eyes and she hugged Neptune tightly, afraid to let go. "I tried to stop myself but I couldn't…" she whispered.

"You're safe," Neptune whispered, holding Uranus just as tightly.

Phoenix smiled beneath her mask, sheathing her sword. Apollo was suddenly in front of her. He pulled his helmet off and let it fall to the ground. "Is…are you…am I dreaming?" he whispered.

Phoenix pulled down her hood and mask, a warm smile on her face. "It's really me. I'm back," she said. He suddenly engulfed her in a hug. "I still need to breathe," she gasped out. He loosened his grip and cupped her face with his left hand. He then leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, returning the kiss.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

"You have failed Misuteru," the voice boomed. The voice echoed and reverberated off of the cavern walls.

"Forgive me Lord," she said, kneeling low on the ground. "I thought that I had slain the Phoenix."

"You thought wrong. Now even the Dark Senshi we had at our side have been healed!" the voice roared. "I should kill you where you stand! My fellow Ori are coming, and if I am not at full power, they will destroy me!"

"I will not fail again my Lord," Misuteru said. "I swear it."

"For your sake, I should hope not."

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

"So let me get this straight," Cameron said as they, the ten Senshi, and Jack walked up to the Hikawa Shrine. "You died on this other planet, and when they burned your body, the fire healed you?"

"Fire and ash," Sam corrected. "From what Priestess Tygra said, a part of me was barely holding on, but it looked like I was dead. During the burial ceremony, that part was able to take in the fire and ash and heal my body."

"So basically what you're saying is you're immortal," Daniel said.

Sam shrugged. "I have no clue. I'm just glad it wasn't the end."

"Ditto," Jack said, his hand intertwined with Sam's.

"Have you guys thought of who Misuteru could be?" Sam asked.

The four men shook their heads. "Most of the people who have a grudge against us are dead," Jack said.

"Doesn't mean the Ori can't bring them back," Sam said.

"That's true. They did bring Vala back when we used that long term communication device," Daniel said.

"Great. So it could be anyone," Cameron said.

"Not necessarily," Ami said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Misuteru is a woman," Teal'c said.

"So?" Cameron asked.

"So, how many female bad guys have we encountered and had a hand in killing?" Sam countered.

"So it could either be Nirrti or Hathor," Daniel said.

"I so hope it isn't Hathor," Jack said.

"Amen to that," Sam agreed.

"Talking about me?" Misuteru demanded, stepping out of the shadows. She glared at Jack. "So you're still alive, are you? A mistake I intend to remedy."

"Not today," Sam growled.

"You're the one I want anyway," Misuteru returned. She rushed in and grabbed Sam. Before anyone could react, the two shimmered out of view.

"Damn it!" Jack snarled.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Sam blinked as they reappeared in a large, snowy field. Sam saw her breath rise in front of her. She saw Misuteru several feet away, her eyes blazing red under the black hood and mask. Sam ignored the chill, knowing through the spirits that she was in Antarctica. Despite the cold, Sam didn't shiver even though she wore only a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

"You brought me out here to kill me?" Sam asked.

"I brought you out here for my revenge," Misuteru said.

"What did I do to anger you so much?" Sam inquired.

"You betrayed me," Misuteru growled and lifted her hand. She sent a wave of energy at Sam and the blonde skidded back several feet. "Now I shall enjoy torturing you and trust me, I know how to keep you alive for as long as possible."

"You won't get that satisfaction," Sam said.

"How so?" Misuteru queried.

"Like this: Phoenix Cosmic Power! Make UP!"

Misuteru's eyes widened in delight. "Two birds with one stone."

"Not today," Phoenix growled, pulling her sword free. The two began fighting fiercely, leaving little room for mistakes.

"You make the mistake of showing me your identity _Sam_," Misuteru snarled.

"Then let's even the scale," Phoenix returned. She dodged a swipe from Misuteru and grabbed the mask. Chestnut brown hair spilled out from the black mask. Phoenix stared in horror. "N…no…"

"Hello old friend," Janet snarled. She charged in. Phoenix leapt high into the air and teleported away, the mask still clutched in her hand. "NO!" Janet screamed.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

"We need to find…" Haruka began when a figure appeared in Sam's backyard. "Sam," she finished.

Phoenix undid her transformation and stumbled away. Jack was immediately by her side. "You all right? What happened?"

"It's her…" she whispered. "Misuteru…it's her…"

"You know who Misuteru is?" Daniel demanded.

"I…I need to be alone," Sam said.

"You know who Misuteru is. Tell us!" Minako said.

"I can't," Sam whispered.

"Sam…" Cameron began.

"I said no!" the blonde snapped and vanished.

"What the hell…?" Cameron began.

"I guess she wanted to be alone…" Usagi said.

"But what could make Sam act like that?" Michiru asked.

Realization dawned on Daniel's face. "It…couldn't be…" he whispered.

* * *

She's ba-ack! I could never kill off Sam...um...well I did once but...that was another story and it fit there...it didn't fit here, so she's alive. And to those upset with me for turning Janet evil, there is an explanation in the next chapter, so please to be patient. I will also say that the longest single story thus far I had posted was the first part of my _Wheel of Stargate_ series (First part/book totalling 61 pages in length on Word), but this story is definitely going to surpass it. Right now I'm at the end of 59 pages and the fic still hasn't been resolved. Doesn't that make you happy? Review and tell me how much it makes you happy. 

Elphie Muse: You're on a roll with this story, aren't you?

It's fun to write. Especially since I use to be a bit obsessed with _BSSM_. Enough of my rambling though. Please review!


	16. Janet's Betrayal!

Here be today's chapter! I hope it is satisfactory. Things are definitely beginning to escalate now.

Elphie Muse: Quit yapping and let them go read! You keep distracting them from the story.

Who's doing the extracting now?

:Audience: GET ON WITH IT!

All right! All right! I don't own this story, at least the recognizable stuff.

* * *

Sam stood in a graveyard, staring at Janet's grave. "How did we betray you?" she asked the stone marker. 

"Sam?" a voice asked.

The blonde looked up and saw Cassandra Fraiser coming towards her. "Cassie…" Sam slowly said.

"You're back," Cassie said with a grin. She hugged the blonde.

"Just came for a visit," Sam said.

Cassie frowned. "Okay. What's wrong? I've known you long enough to know that slumped worried posture. What's going on?"

"What if someone you once knew came back? But not as who they use to be," Sam began slowly.

"Different how?" Cassie asked.

"Hating life, hating you for something you didn't do, that sort of thing. You know…evil," Sam said.

"If I couldn't get them to make sense, then I guess I'd do what I have to so everyone could be safe," Cassie said after a long moment.

"Anything? Even…killing them if it came to that?" Sam asked.

"If I was left with no other choice I guess," Cassie said. "Look, what's all this about Sam? What's going on?"

"Nothing," Sam said. "I need to get going. Take care of yourself." She gave Cassie one last hug and left the cemetery. She ducked behind a building and teleported to the tallest building in Tokyo.

The wind whipped around her, but it could not knock her off. She slowly went through the facts in her mind. _Janet died and we brought her back for a burial. The Ori here must have taken her body and resurrected her, filling her head with lies about what happened. To make matters worse, that blade is corrupting her somehow. I have to do everything I can to free her…everything,_ Sam thought to herself. She set her jaw in determination. _But I need to understand that she might not be the friend I once had. That friend could still be dead, but I have to try…for Cassie,_ she promised silently to herself.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

"It's been several days since Sam's disappearance act and we can't keep up with Misuteru's attacks," Makoto said.

"We need to do something," Rei said. "Try and find this enemy before they attack or do whatever it is they're going to do."

"We have another problem," Haruka said. She pointed out the door of Rei's room. Misuteru was standing calmly in the shadows, the black blade sword in view.

"Let's do this," Minako said.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

"Moon Eternal Power! Make UP!"

"Uranus Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Neptune Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Pluto Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Saturn Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Light Armor! Tao Chi!"

The ten warriors ran outside, followed closely by the three men of SG-1. They skidded to a halt as Misuteru came into view. "Hello my friends," she said in a malicious voice. Her eyes were cold and full of hatred.

"Janet?" Daniel asked.

She smirked at them. "Not who you were expecting?" she asked.

"You died…" Daniel said.

"No I didn't," Janet growled. "You left me for dead on that planet! You didn't even bring my body back to be buried!"

"Yes we did," Teal'c said.

"Don't lie," Janet growled.

"I saw you die Janet! You died in my arms!" Daniel yelled.

She snorted. "No. You left me for dead to save your own skins. I didn't even have the courtesy of a funeral!"

"You're wrong," a voice said. They turned and saw Sam walking to them. She halted several meters away. "We did bring your body back. We couldn't get to a sarcophagus in time to bring you back. We buried you back in Colorado Springs."

"The Great Lord said you might say that. He is the one who saved me and brought me back. He made me strong enough to take revenge. All who do not bow down to the Great Lord shall die," Janet said, pulling out her black blade sword. She grinned. "I can feel it. The Great Lord is beginning to rise."

"I think she's lost it," Venus murmured.

Sam suddenly winced in pain. "No…she hasn't…" she said. "I can feel it. Something dark is stirring within the Earth."

"So bow down and I might let you live," Janet snarled.

"I can't do that," Sam said, tossing her jacket to the side. "And I can promise you nearly everyone on Earth won't bow down either."

"Then they will die."

"Even Cassandra?" Sam asked.

Janet's eyes narrowed. "She will do as I say. I am her mother."

"Adopted mother yes," Sam agreed. "And she did care for you like a real mother. But if this is who you are now, then the Janet Fraiser we knew and cared about is really dead," Sam said.

Janet lifted her sword. "You will die very, very slowly Sam."

Without a word, Sam transformed into Phoenix. "You were my friend Janet! You were like a sister to me! I would've done anything to help you!"

"Liar!" Janet shouted. "You're just jealous of the power I have now!"

"I don't care about power!" Phoenix yelled. "I cared about my friend who use to care for life! Who would do anything to protect life! She even gave her own life for that! You may wear her face, but you aren't her!"

"You cannot stop the might of the Great Lord," Janet growled.

"I will do what I must to save the innocent," Phoenix returned.

"You will try and fail," Janet smirked.

Phoenix pulled off her mask. "We shall see."

Janet laughed. "Observe and worship the power of the Great Lord!" she exclaimed. A sudden geyser of lava shot up from the street.

Phoenix grimaced in pain. "You're destroying the planet!" she shouted at Janet.

"It will stop once this world bows to the Great One." More geysers shot up, covering the streets. People screamed and ran for safety. "It has begun."

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

"Report!" Landry barked, walking into the Control Room.

"We have reports coming in from Tokyo. Lava is erupting everywhere in the city," Sergeant Davis answered.

"Colonel Mitchell and his team?" Landry asked.

"We're contacting them now to pull them out," Davis reported.

"Good. Any sign of Colonel Carter?"

Davis shook his head. "It's like she vanished. The _Odyssey _has been unable to lock onto the beaming transmitter she has."

"How long has that been happening?" Landry demanded.

"About a week or so now," Davis said.

"Maybe SG-1 can shed some light on this. Get them here now," Landry ordered.

"Yes sir," Davis said.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Phoenix pulled the cape off and let it fall to the wind. She unsheathed her sword and slid her feet into a defensive stance. "Don't do this Janet," Phoenix said.

"Fight me!" Janet yelled. She charged forward, scraping her blade upon the ground. Sparks flew up from the metal against stone.

Phoenix lifted her sword and deflected the attack. She locked blades and turned to the others. "Go help those in the city!"

"What about you?" Uranus asked.

"I'll be fine! But Daetamashii could attack!"

"Right!" Moon said. "Everyone, let's go!" The nine Senshi ran out of the temple area. Apollo and SG-1 remained behind.

"Janet…" Daniel began when he and Cameron and Teal'c vanished in a flash of white light.

"Phoenix…" Apollo started.

"Go Apollo! I'll be fine, I swear!" she shouted. He reluctantly nodded and left, knowing that the fight between the two former friends could rival and/or parallel the fight he had seen in _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, _especially with all the lava beginning to erupt.

"And then there were two," Janet grinned.

"The way it should be," Phoenix agreed. She shoved Janet away as another lava geyser erupted. Fires began flaring up around the city as buildings began to crumble. "So this is what it has come to then? A force of good and a force for evil fighting, who use to be the best of friends? That's a bit cliche-ish, isn't it? I mean, it's been done."

"The Janet Fraiser you knew is dead. She is free from your corruption."

"And influenced by the corruption of this Great Lord," Phoenix returned. "So there is no way of solving this peacefully?"

"None," Janet snarled.

Phoenix nodded. "So be it."

* * *

Next chapter will be the dramatic fight! Who will win? You'll have to wait and find out. Until then, review! Reviews will make me happy. 


	17. A Heroine Falls!

Here's what you've all been waiting for since yesterday! The epic battle! The clash of the titans. The champion of good versus the champion of evil! The...

Elphie Muse: We get the point! Just get on with it!

Sam: Yes! Get on with it!

Jack: Get on with it!

Cameron: Get on with it!

Rest of characters in story: GET ON WITH IT!

Right! I don't own anything in this fic.

Now go read. And I do realize the fight may seem like it parallels the fight of Obi-Wan and Anakin, but come on! That was one of the best lightsaber duels ever! Imitation is a form of flattery...or something...

Audience: GET ON WITH IT!

Erm...shutting up now before I get maimed...and it isn't mine...

* * *

Phoenix carefully watched Janet. Every muscle was tense and ready to strike out, but she kept herself calm and relaxed. Lava geysers erupted around them, but they paid them no heed. Black ash began clouding the sky, making darkness fall over the city. 

"You cannot stop this storm," Janet said.

"I'll die trying," Phoenix said. "I've faced impossible odds before."

"We shall see," Janet said. They continued their stare down for several long minutes. As a lava rift opened nearby, Janet rushed in. Sam quickly parried the attack and the fight was on.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Saturn looked over at Mercury and Jupiter. "Will Phoenix be okay?"

"We must trust in her abilities," Pluto answered, helping several people to a large bus that was evacuating the citizens of the city.

"Any signs of a Daetamashii?" Moon asked.

"No, but we need to split up," Venus said.

"She's right. It's the only way we can evacuate everyone," Uranus said.

Moon nodded. "Stay in contact with each other. If a Daetamashii comes, call for help!" she ordered. She quickly drew a map in the falling ash. "This is a general outline of the city," she said, dividing the map into four parts and labeling the directions. "Mercury, you and Pluto take quadrant one," Moon ordered, pointing to the north left corner of the map. "Venus, Neptune, take quadrant two," she pointed to the north right corner of the map. "Jupiter and Saturn will take the third quadrant," she pointed to the lower left corner, "and Mars and Uranus will take the last quadrant. Apollo and I will be in the center of the city. If you encounter Phoenix and Misuteru fighting, don't get in their way. Is that clear?" They all nodded and left.

"She's becoming a true leader," Uranus commented to Mars.

Mars nodded. "I've never seen her so focused before. I think she's worried about Mamoru. She hasn't heard from him in a few days."

"That is troubling," Uranus said.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Phoenix ducked under a strike from Janet and leg swept her opponent. Janet collapsed to the ground. Phoenix leapt up and charged in. Janet rolled away and to her feet. She lunged in, narrowly missing Phoenix's silver blade. Their battle raged all over the temple grounds. Phoenix leapt onto a tree and then onto the temple roof. Janet followed, murder in her eyes.

Phoenix landed on the roof and turned. Janet twirled her sword in a figure eight and attacked. She brought her black sword down in an overhead strike, only to have Phoenix step to the side as she blocked it. Phoenix then elbowed Janet in the face. Janet stumbled back, blood dripping from a small cut on her cheek.

"You will die for that!"

"Everyone dies Janet. You of all people should know that," Phoenix returned.

Janet screamed in rage and charged in, this time with a side slash. Phoenix slashed back and sparks flew as metal struck metal. Janet began pushing against Phoenix's sword, shoving it to one side. Phoenix pushed back. Sweat glistened on their faces, illuminated by the fires that began popping up within the building they were on.

Phoenix thrust her hand out and sent Janet sprawling. She quickly looked around and saw a large river of lava flowing down the street. Upon the lava river was the top section of a skyscraper. Making a quick decision, Phoenix ran for the edge of the roof. As her foot touched the edge of the roof, she leapt off and high into the air. She landed shakily on the debris and quickly regained her balance. She looked back at the shrine building. It had completely gone up in flames and smoke.

Phoenix did not have time to relax for Janet landed heavily on the debris, her clothes slightly singed. Phoenix ineffectively wiped sweat from the lower part of her face. Heat radiated up from the lava.

Janet rushed in and their swords clashed. "You can't hide from me!" Janet cried. "I will have my revenge!"

"You let this Great Lord twist your mind! Let him warp it until the very things you fought against seemed right!"

"Stop talking!" Janet screamed.

"Afraid of the truth?" Phoenix demanded.

Janet yelled in rage and slammed her fist into Phoenix's face. Phoenix went sprawling on the disintegrating debris. As she tried to push herself to her feet, something slammed into her back. She grunted in pain as Janet's knee dug painfully at her spine. The jets of lava began increasing in frequency. A cold smile appeared on Janet's face. She grabbed Phoenix by the hair and pulled her to the edge of the building raft. Janet then shoved Phoenix's face down towards the lava right as a stream of magma shot up several feet away. Some of the molten rock landed nearby in the river of lava, causing small droplets to fly into the air.

Phoenix screamed in pain as the majority of the droplets hit her on the left side of her face. Summoning her strength, she shoved Janet away and regained her feet. She leapt high into the air and landed on a still standing building. She crashed through the glass and landed in a large pond of a Zen garden. The lava on her face cooled and slid off. She surfaced and pulled herself out of the pond. The left side of her face was covered in third degree burns.

"Why won't you die?" Janet roared, stalking towards Phoenix.

Phoenix did her best to focus on Janet, the pain extraordinary. She could barely see out of her left eye. Not knowing how she had been able to hold onto her sword, she lifted it into a ready stance. Janet ran in. Phoenix fell to her back and brought her legs up. She caught Janet in the stomach and guided the petite woman over and into the pond.

Phoenix then scrambled to her feet and ran towards a nearby fire. She tripped over a rock hidden by ash and fell to the ground. Before she could rise to her feet, Janet had grabbed Phoenix's own sword and plunged it into the back of her right knee. Phoenix screamed in pain.

"Know this, _Samantha_," she spat, "when I am done with you, I shall make those pathetic Sailor Senshi suffer. That fool Tuxedo Kamen has already surrendered his soul to my master. Yours, however, will be the last. I want you to watch what happens to those who defy the Great Lord Ja'aku."

Phoenix's eyes widened at the mention of the name. _Ja'aku…he was Tyrande's brother! He was envious of the power Tyrande wielded, so he found his own power as an Ori. But he held too much power. Even the other Ori feared him. Feared him enough to banish him. Before they could, he had forged a black bladed sword. He used it to destroy as many of the Ascended Alterans he couldas well as mortals. When he was banished, he swore that he would rise one day through a fallen vessel of good…oh god…Janet!_ The thought hung within Phoenix's mind.

"Janet…he's…using you!" Phoenix wheezed. "All he wants is your soul to free him! He was imprisoned for a reason!"

"Because he held true power. Everyone became afraid of him because of it. But nothing will stop him from rising. Nothing!"

"At the cost of your soul?" Phoenix demanded.

"He cannot harm me," Janet sneered. "I am his trusted servant."

"Ja'aku swore to rise again one day through a fallen vessel of good Janet. That means you!" Phoenix cried.

Janet looked at her, the red eyes blazing with anger. "Lord Ja'aku is my master. If he wishes my sacrifice to live again, then so be it."

"He'll kill everyone! Even Cassie! And he won't bat an eye about it!" Phoenix yelled angrily. "Come to your senses! Stop feeling rage and listen to what's in your heart!" she begged.

"Rage and vengeance are all I have," Janet said. She turned and began walking away. "My master needs more souls to rise." She leapt off the building and into the false night, leaving Phoenix pinned to the building.

Phoenix bowed her head in defeat, ash beginning to cover her. "I failed everyone…I failed…"

"You have not failed," a stern voice said.

Phoenix looked up. "Tyrande…" she whispered. The past Phoenixes appeared before her.

"You must rise," Tyrande said. "You must stop Ja'aku from rising again!"

"I can't! I tried to stop Janet, but I wasn't strong enough," Phoenix said. "I gave it everything I had!"

"No you didn't," Tyrande said. "Because you couldn't."

"What?" Phoenix asked.

Another Phoenix stepped forward. She had deep red hair and blazing yellow eyes, like a birds. Out of all the Phoenixes, she looked the most like one. "The power you have now was all that we had. It rivals even that of Eternal Sailor Moon's," she said. "But because of your willingness and determination to protect and preserve life, the spirits of this galaxy have determined you can wield more power without becoming corrupt with it."

"I don't want more power. I want to save my friend," Phoenix said.

"What is more important: the lives of billions, or the life of one?" Tyrande asked.

"All life is important," Phoenix said.

"Death is important as well," the red headed Phoenix said. "Without death, there can be no life."

"On every path, there comes a time when we are faced with a choice. Doing what is easy, and doing what is right. You must choose what you will do," Tyrande said.

Phoenix closed her eyes, her head bowed. Making a decision, she looked up only to find them all gone. As she began to rise to her feet, pain exploded within her right leg. She looked back and saw her own sword still there.

"Phoenix!" a voice yelled. She looked over and saw Uranus and Mars hurrying towards her. Mars pulled out a strip of cloth and pressed it to the wound in Phoenix's right leg. Uranus then pulled the blade out.

"You all right?" the Outer Senshi asked. "Where's Misuteru?"

"Gone…to kill you guys," Phoenix said. She waited until Mars had tied the bandage off before sitting down, her right leg outstretched.

"What happened to your face?" Mars asked.

"Never play with magma," Phoenix said.

"Fire can heal that," Uranus said.

Phoenix shook her head. "It doesn't matter. We need to stop Janet now. If we don't, we'll lose her."

"Phoenix, she's evil," Uranus said.

"She's being used by an Ori named Ja'aku. He's using her to come back to power. If he succeeds, we're all dead," Phoenix returned.

"You can't go fight though. Not with those injuries," Mars said.

"The hell I can't," Phoenix growled.

"You need to rest," Uranus said.

"No," Phoenix said firmly. "Enough souls have already been taken by Ja'aku."

"What do you mean?" Mars asked.

"Tuxedo Kamen."

"That can't be," Mars whispered.

As Uranus and Mars began talking, Phoenix closed her eyes and cleared her mind. _I can hear you,_ she said through her mind to the spirits. _I can feel the pain you are in from the Ori servants. Please…help me stop the Ori. Help me save the innocent. Grant me the power to protect those who cannot protect themselves, no matter what galaxy the come from. Please. Whether you are the Ascended beings or actual spirits, it matters not to me. Just help me defend the weak and defenseless. Please!_

Warmth spread throughout Phoenix's body, vanquishing the pain and exhaustion she felt. She opened her eyes and saw Uranus and Mars staring at her. "What?"

"You…changed back…" Uranus said.

Sam looked down and saw that she was wearing normal clothes. She sighed, her head bowed in defeat. She glanced at her left forearm and did a double take. A pure silver bracer stretched from her wrist to nearly two inches below her elbow. Aside from the phoenix etched in the metal, ancient runes were also inscribed upon the silver.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn! Aren't I just evil with these cliffies? 

Usagi: What happens next? I demand to know!

You'll just have to wait and see.

Usagi: I want to know now!

Or what?

Usagi: Moon Eternal Power! Make UP!

Eeep! Um...while I go run for my life, please review...gotta go!

Moon: I'll teach you to leave chapters at cliffhangers! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!

It's only a plot device or something like that! Elphie Muse made me do it!

Moon: I don't care! I can't hurt a voice in your head! Now get back here!

:Runs away from a very angry Eternal Sailor Moon:

Everyone else: -.-;;;;;


	18. New Awakening? Spirit Phoenix Rises!

I come bearing one of the final chapters. There's at least one more chapter left, plus an epilogue. Hopefully I'll have both done, but you might have to wait to post them, for I will be home for the weekend without computer access. We'll see though. But that's for me to worry about. You guys just go and enjoy the chapter.

Elphie Muse: You're getting on with it? Without us shouting at you?

You sound disappointed.

Elphie Muse: It was fun shouting at you.

...oooookaaaaay...

(Insert own disclaimer here and/or see previous chapters)

* * *

"What's that?" Mars asked. 

Sam grinned and rose to her feet. "Watch," she said. The silver bracer began glowing. "Phoenix Spirit Power! Tao Chi!" Her normal Senshi outfit appeared in a flash of white light. Her eyes, instead of being merely white, glowed.

Uranus stared in awe. "My god…" she breathed.

Phoenix turned to the two. "Get the people to safety." They nodded and leapt off the building. Phoenix began making her way towards the edge of the building. As she hit the edge, she leapt high into the air. She landed on a rooftop and ran to the edge. She hopped from roof to roof, searching for Janet.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Janet grinned at the hapless couple. "Hardly a challenge."

"Oh really?" a voice asked.

Janet spun around. Her red eyes narrowed. "What will it take to kill you?"

"You can't kill what I stand for," Phoenix said. She waved her hand and the couple vanished. "You can't even begin to fathom the power I possess now."

"It is nothing compared to the power of Lord Ja'aku."

"Really?" Phoenix asked. "Does Ja'aku inform you of how much pain you're causing? Does he care enough?"

"What we do does not cause pain," Janet snarled.

Phoenix suddenly blurred in and grabbed Janet's head with both hands. She closed her eyes and her hands began glowing white. Janet's eyes widened and she winced in pain. She fell to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Still think what you doesn't cause pain?" Phoenix asked softly, removing her hands from Janet's head.

"How…how did you do that?" Janet demanded.

"It's a power given to me by the spirits," Phoenix said. "Every living thing in this galaxy I can feel. Their dreams, the life they have led, everything."

"How?" Janet asked.

"Memories. They're like aftermath for me. I can reach out and take them, see what they have seen." She knelt down next Janet. "And it doesn't matter how old or new those memories are. I can feel the memories and pain from wars hundreds of years ago on every planet in this galaxy to the most recent tragedy we have had."

"How do I know this is the truth?" Janet asked.

"I guess you really don't," Phoenix said. "But no matter what you may become or do, you will always be my friend Janet."

The red faded slowly and Janet's eyes turned back to normal. "What have I done? What have I done?" she whispered.

"Phoenix!" Jupiter yelled. She and Saturn skidded to a halt several meters away.

Phoenix rose to her feet and looked at the two Senshi. "What's wrong?"

"Uh…nothing," Jupiter said. "But are you all right?"

Phoenix nodded. "We're fine."

"We?" Jupiter asked.

"You can't mean Misuteru," Saturn growled.

"Her name is Janet," Phoenix said. She turned back to the petite woman and pulled the black sword out.

"What are you doing?" Jupiter asked.

"Saving my friend," Phoenix returned. She took a running step and hurled the cursed weapon into the sky. It arced out and fell into the lava. She knelt back down next to Janet. "You gonna be okay?"

Janet nodded. "I…I think so…" she murmured. "But I've done so many terrible things…" she cried.

"You were possessed Janet. It's not your fault," Phoenix said.

"Not her fault?" Neptune asked as she and the others appeared on the roof. "She's destroyed the city."

"Not to mention taking Tuxedo Kamen's soul," Uranus added.

"What?" Moon demanded.

"She's not the problem," Phoenix said angrily.

"Then what is?" Mars demanded.

"He is," Phoenix said, pointing to a nearby rooftop.

"Who is that?" Venus asked.

"Ja'aku," Phoenix growled. The figure leapt down onto the roof, a grin on his cold, malicious face. He was dressed completely in black, his eyes glowing red. He grinned and lifted the black sword.

The Senshi hurried over to Phoenix. "So there is my wayward slave," Ja'aku sneered at Janet.

"Back off," Phoenix growled, pulling her sword free.

"So you're the new Phoenix. How…disappointing. You look weaker than your predecessors," he scoffed.

"I don't think so," Phoenix growled. "You see, I'm more powerful than even Tyrande was…Uncle."

He and the Senshi frowned. "Uncle?" Ja'aku asked.

Phoenix grinned. "I am the direct descendent of the First Phoenix, Priestess Tyrande," she said.

"You lie!" Ja'aku shouted.

"Come and find out," she challenged.

"Very well," he said. "But first…" he slowly said. He vanished in a blur.

Phoenix whirled around just in time to see the black sword impale Janet. The doctor screamed in pain. Phoenix grabbed Ja'aku and hurled him off of Janet. He crashed against the small wall of the top of the building. Phoenix knelt down, tearing off her cape and mask to staunch the flow of blood.

"It's no good," Mercury said.

"Sa…Sam…" Janet choked out. "P…please…take care…of…Cassie…"

Tears spilled from Phoenix's eyes. "I will. Just hold on. You'll be fine. I swear it," she growled.

Janet weakly shook her head. "I…I'm…suppose…to be…de…dead…remember? This…is how it…it should be…"

"Janet…" Phoenix began. The doctor's head fell back as her eyes glazed over. Phoenix closed her eyes, tears squeezing their way down her face. She clenched her fists and slowly rose to her feet. Her whole body was shaking with rage and anger.

"Don't worry. You and everyone else on this planet will be joining her soon enough," Ja'aku laughed. "And don't bother attacking, any of you. I could kill you all with a wave of my hand."

"Why you…" Jupiter began.

"STOP!" Phoenix bellowed. Everyone turned to her. "I have gone from one side of this galaxy to another, and even into other galaxies. I've faced things humans never dreamed of facing. I've done things they'd never dreamt of doing. I've been beaten, killed and brought back, possessed several times, cloned by machines, hunted, and blown up a sun. I was ready to settle down and quit when the Ori discovered this galaxy, so I returned to active duty. A Prior then tried to kill me and I was forced to regress to that of a nineteen year old just to survive. Then I was given these powers. Then I find out that one of the most selfless people I know, who sacrificed her life for that of an airman's several years ago, is actually alive and has been twisted by the Ori. It ends now."

"It will never end my dear niece," Ja'aku growled. "You cannot kill a god!"

"You're no god Ja'aku. You're just a parasite who has to live off of people's misplaced faith for the power you wield," Phoenix said.

"I've had enough of this," he snarled.

"Then come and fight me. Unless you're a coward," she growled.

"Come and get us," Uranus added.

"No," Phoenix said. "This fight is personal. Stay out of it."

"It's personal for me too. He has Mamoru's soul," Moon said. "I'm fighting with you," she declared.

"No you're not," Phoenix said. "If I fall, you and the others are the only hope left," she explained.

"Phoenix…" Apollo began.

"Enough talk!" Ja'aku bellowed. He charged in, sword raised.

Phoenix dodged the attack. "Get out of here! I can't fight with all you here!"

"What?" Venus asked.

"We'd only get in the way," Neptune said.

"We need to make sure everyone made it away safely. Let's go!" Uranus said. They began leaving. "Apollo," Uranus said.

"I'm not leaving her," he said stubbornly.

"Then die," Ja'aku said. He swung at Apollo.

Phoenix swiftly blocked the blade and hurled Ja'aku away. She turned to Apollo. "Go Apollo. The others might need you."

"You might need me," he said softly.

She held him. "You'll always be with me my prince. Now go!" He reluctantly nodded and left with the Senshi. Phoenix turned back to Ja'aku.

"Finally alone," he chuckled, rising to his feet. "Now behold my true powers!" Black lightening crackled around him and struck Phoenix. She was hurled back to the edge of the roof and stumbled off. She desperately reached out and latched onto the edge, her feet dangling in space. She looked up as Ja'aku loomed over her.

"I can't wait to see you dead," she growled.

"I don't think so," he smirked. He slammed his foot down on her fingers. She lost her grip on the ledge and fell into space, the river of lava rushing up to claim her. She held her hands out and two jets of fire rushed to the ground. Her descent slowed enough to let a large piece of a building block her path to the lava. She stopped the fire jets and landed hard on the concrete. Darkness quickly rushed in and took her.

* * *

Don't worry, Sam isn't dead. She's just unconscious. And it could be for a reason. Until the next update. So go review. So many hits and so little reviews...it's making me think people don't like this fic...and if people don't review, I might not update tomorrow...

Elphie Muse: You'll update.

Yeah...but I won't put the epilogue up. That's right readers, I have this story completed. And if I get enough reviews, I will put the final chapter **_and_** epilogue up tomorrow. But if I don't get that many reviews...then you'll have to wait for the epilogue. So go review.


	19. Final Showdown! Phoenix and Ja'aku!

The final chapter before the epilogue! It is a bit bittersweet... I mean, I had so much fun writing this story because it was so easy to write...aside from the potential maiming from you the readers for past chapters, but it was still fun...

Elphie Muse: Do you need a tissue?

Yes...:sniffle:...oh well...all good things must come to an end I suppose...

Elphie Muse: You still have the epilogue to write.

Oh yeah. But still! It's sad that the readers won't have updates to this story to look forward to. Isn't is sad? Isn't it enough to make you cry?

Elphie Muse: Yes it is, but who knows? There could always be a sequel inspiration...

REALLY?

Elphie Muse: Only if you get more reviews.

Once you're done reading this chapter review! Review like you've never reviewed before!...or something!

Elphie Muse: -.-;;;;

Erm...I'll let you get on with the story so I don't get hurt...

I own nothing...

!WARNING! There is some violence in this chapter, mostly done to Sam.

Elphie Muse: Do you hate Sam or something?

No...she's just my favorite character and I know she can dish back several times over.

Sam: Damn skippy!

Elphie Muse: I give up...

Victory is mine!

Stewie (of _Family Guy_): You shall pay for stealing my line! For every line you steal from me, I shall kill you.

Um...readers go...read...before this gets more out of hand...

* * *

Ja'aku grinned at the defeated Senshi. "Hardly a challenge," he said lazily. "You people are nothing without Phoenix." 

"Whatever you've done to her, I swear I'll…" Apollo began.

"I've not done a thing…yet," Ja'aku grinned. He snapped his fingers and Phoenix appeared facedown on the ground, still unconscious. "You see, I want you to see what I'm going to do to her," he explained. He waved his hand and walls shot up around them. A roof formed overhead as nearby buildings fell in pieces to the lava. A cage engulfed the ten fighters and untransformed them.

Jack watched as chains snaked around Phoenix and hoisted her into the air. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "What…" she began.

"Get out of here!" Jack yelled.

"She can't," Ja'aku chuckled. "Those chains prevent her from using her powers." He walked over to a newly formed table and picked up something up. He walked over to Phoenix. Her eyes widened at the sight of the leather whip. Ten tendrils extended out from the handle, glass and metal shards jutting out from the braided cords.

"You can't!" Usagi cried.

"Only a coward tortures helpless people!" Makoto snarled.

"Or those with ultimate power because they can," Ja'aku said. "If you do not shut up, you will share her fate."

"It's all right guys," Phoenix said. "He won't break me."

"We shall see," he said. He strolled around to her back, a cruel smile on his face. He lifted his arm and brought the whip crashing down. Phoenix grunted in pain. Ja'aku brought the whip down again, this time harder. Phoenix locked her jaw to keep from crying out as he continued to strike her. After five minutes, he finally stopped. Phoenix's back was a mess of shredded flesh and blood.

"Very impressive," Ja'aku commented.

"Do I get…a gold star?" Phoenix asked trying not to pass out from bloodloss.

He shook his head, clearly enjoying himself. He tossed the whip aside and picked up a metal band that fit over his fist. Phoenix lifted her head, tossing some of her hair out of her face. Ja'aku cocked his hand back and viciously struck her across the face. She timed the blow and turned her head with it, taking some of the force out of it. She felt a cut on her lip with tongue and spat to the side.

"Stop it please!" Usagi begged. "Can't you see that we're not a threat now?"

Ja'aku picked a rod up off of the table and walked to the cage. "Did it ever occur to you that I don't care?"

Usagi's eyes narrowed. "Stop now while you can and give up!"

He threw his head back and laughed. "I am a god!" he roared. "You cannot kill me!" He pressed the rod into Usagi's abdomen and she screamed in pain.

Haruka was first to rush to the bars and tried to wrestle the pain stick away. She managed to get the torture device away from Usagi at the cost of being its victim. After several long moments Ja'aku retracted the device and walked away, leaving the defeated warriors alone.

"Haruka!" Michiru cried, cradling the blonde's head as she gasped desperately for breath, her muscles still seizing.

"Listen to my voice!" Jack ordered. "Focus on your breathing. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out."

She did as he instructed and her body slowly came back under her control. "How did you know how to do that?" Ami asked.

"She's not the first person here it's been done to," he said. He moved over to Usagi and told her to do the same thing.

"Phoenix, are you okay?" Hotaru asked.

"Pea…peachy…" she forced out.

"We need to get out of here," Minako said.

"How?" Setsuna asked.

They fell silent as Ja'aku returned, a cold smirk on his face. "Have a nice rest?" he asked with a laugh.

"You might as well give up," Phoenix said. "I won't break."

He shook his head slowly. "I now know your weakness little girl," he sneered.

"Oh really?" she asked with more bravado than she felt.

"Oh yes," he said. "I'd do it myself, but since I want to watch you beg for mercy, I brought an old…friend of yours back."

Phoenix frowned and opened her mouth to say something when a figure walked into the room. "Who's that?" Rei asked.

"Some guy with dark curly hair," Makoto said.

"Oh crap…" Jack muttered.

"Hello Colonel Carter," the figure said in a cold voice. "I thought you never expected to see me again."

Phoenix let out a small laugh. "I know he's not real. RepliCarter killed him over a year ago."

"I brought him back," Ja'aku grinned.

Phoenix's brave mask slipped. "You…you couldn't have…" she whispered.

"He did," Fifth said, stepping forward. He reached out and cupped her face with his hand. "And now it is time for you to suffer."

"Fifth don't…please…" Phoenix whispered.

"I can," he snapped. He lifted his right hand and his fingers extended. They reached inside her head and she shut her eyes tightly.

"What's he doing?" Usagi asked.

"Torturing her mind," Jack snarled. "He'll find it isn't easily broken."

Phoenix gasped as Fifth removed his hand. "Fifth…if you don't stop…Ja'aku will kill you! He's only using you!"

"I don't care," Fifth said coldly. "I only care about making you suffer for what you did to me." He drove his hand back inside her head. After several minutes he removed it. "You will feel the pain I feel."

"Fifth, I feel the pain of the entire galaxy! You think you're pain or the pain you can make me feel will cause me to break?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm not finished yet," the Replicator said. He plunged his fingers back into head. Her eyes shut tightly as she gasped and whimpered.

"Stop it!" Jack shouted.

Fifth removed his hand. "I will enjoy torturing you next." He turned back to Phoenix and reached out.

She flinched away, tears sliding down her face. "Please…no…please…" she whispered, sobs racking her body. Fifth and Ja'aku grinned in triumph.

"You bastards!" Jack roared, glaring angrily at them.

_Ieyui…nobomenou…renmiri…yojuyogo… Hasatekanae… Kutamae…_

(Pray, saviour. Dream, Child of Prayer. Forever and ever. Bring us peace)

Everyone fell silent as the words echoed throughout the room. The six words kept repeating. "What…what is that?" Hotaru asked.

"It's…beautiful…" Ami whispered.

"Look!" Rei exclaimed and pointed at Phoenix.

White wisps were floating around her, keeping the two evil men at bay. Some of the spirits melded with the wounds on Phoenix's back and the burns on her face. The wounds healed slightly. As the song continued, more and more spirits appeared and surrounded Phoenix.

Without warning, they rose into the air and as one, melded with Phoenix. The chains holding her broke but she did not fall. Her outfit mended itself and turned pure white. She opened her eyes revealing glowing white orbs. She raised one hand and Fifth vanished in a bolt of pure energy.

"Imp…impossible!" Ja'aku stammered.

"The time has come for you to die," Phoenix said, an echo to her voice from the spirits. "Surrender."

"Never! I am a god! This world is mine!" he roared.

"No longer!" Phoenix thundered. She flung her hands out, palms down. The entire city was engulfed in white light, blinding everyone and everything.

As their vision cleared, the nine Senshi and Jack saw that the city had been restored. The lava was gone, buildings were complete, and a group of people lay in the middle of the park they were in.

Usagi gasped. "Mamoru!" she cried. She ran over to him and flung herself into his arms. Tears slid down her face. "I thought you…" she sobbed, unable to go on.

"I'm all right," he said, holding her close.

"Yeah but…what happened?" Haruka asked.

"Phoenix must've found a way to merge with those…spirits and destroyed Ja'aku, returning the city to normal," Ami mused.

"Then where's Phoenix?" Jack asked. They fell silent and looked around. Jack lifted his gaze to the warm sun, praying that Sam was alive.

* * *

Sam: How could you end it right there? 

There's still the epilogue! So until then, review! And who knows? Maybe I'll be inspired to do a sequel or something...ooohhh...I might have a good idea for it, but I need reviews to hold onto the idea...

And since I only got two, **_TWO!_** reviews last chapter, no epilogue till I get back from home. But to SithLibrarian and Darth Tater, much thanks. Your gold stars are on the way...now I just need gold stars...

Elphie Muse: Ahem. I have a suggestion:Whispers to author:

Ahh...good idea. With advice from Elphie Muse, I shall post the epilogue today if I get equal to or greater thanseven reviews. If I do not, you will have to wait for the epilogue. That and I'll kidnap the entire world's supply of cookies and Jell-O (all colors).

Sam: Not the Jell-O!

Then tell them to review.

Sam: Review! Review like you've never reviewed before! Please! Save the blue Jell-O!


	20. Epilogue!

Readers and reviewers, I give you, the Epilogue! I went back and fine tuned it and gave it some more length. I guess technically this could be a chapter, but eh, whatever. I hope everyone likes it.

Elphie Muse: I thought you were going to wait for seven reviews before you posted this today.

...yeah well...four reviews are better than none. Besides, I couldn't make my readers wait all that time for the epilogue.

Elphie Muse: That's so kind of you.

I know. Now on with the story.

Elphie Muse: I just can't believe that the story is finally over.

Me either, but I don't think the adventure will stop here. Right now I'm trying to figure out how to do a sequel to this where Sam and maybe a few of the Senshi, go to Atlantis and battle the Wraith, or maybe an uber-Wraith. I don't know...

Elphie Muse: You know, the reader could have skipped the A/N and gone straight to the story.

Well that's depressing...

Elphie Muse: I know. What are you gonna do about it?

Go with it. While they're reading the epilogue, I can try to think of a sequel to this.

Elphie Muse: Ah. That's actually a...good plan...

I have my moments.

Elphie Muse: Not many...

But I do have them!

As per usual, this story isn't mine and I'm only doing this because the law requires it...stupid law...insanity is waaaaaayyyy more fun...but we have to do this.

Elphie Muse: We?

Yes. We can mean many things. We the people, we three, or my favorite... WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Elphie Muse: How many times must I tell you no Mountain Dew and Pixi Stix?

Sam, Teal'c and Daniel forced me! Quick! Fly away! WHOOOSSHHH!

:Author and mentioned members of SG-1 run around with arms over head as if flying:

Elphie Muse: -.-;;;;;

* * *

Tygra approached a large circle of white rocks. Lying in the center was a body covered with an ornate white cloth, gold writing trimming the edges. Tygra, Kathris, and many of the other people in the village wore white robes, also trimmed in gold writing. They were atop a cliff that overlooked the ocean. A forest was several dozen meters away. Several of the people who had Healed Sam were there out of respect for Phoenix and the Feathermoon Tribe. 

Tygra walked over to a figure in the shadows. "Are you ready?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," the figure answered. Tygra walked back to the others and stood around the stone ring. The figure walked to the center of the ring and stared at the covered body. The wind picked up and ran through her blonde hair, about a dozen strands in small braids. She was the only one wearing black, save for the silver bracer on her left arm.

"It is time Phoenix," Kathris said softly.

Phoenix nodded. She calmed her nerves. "Beyond the night, rising sun… Beyond the night, the battle won…the battle won…Hear and shape the wind and night…Pain and sorrow gone at last, gone at last…Circle renewed…Peace will be found…Peace will be found, on sacred ground…" as she sang, fire leapt up around the pyre and engulfed the body. "With the close the final wind, the final breath, our journey begins, our journey begins…"

Tygra rested a hand on Phoenix's shoulder. "Janet Fraiser will be honored among us Phoenix," she said.

"As well as us," one of the green skinned men said. "She will be given a heroes funeral once I return. Songs will be sung tonight."

"We will honor your friend Lady Phoenix," a woman said. She wore a dark purple cloak, blue runes glowing on the cloth. A staff was held in her left hand. "She was a Healer like us."

Phoenix nodded. "It's just…I thought that I'd be able to save her…"

"You did save her," Tygra said. "You freed her soul from corruption and allowed it to return to the Sacred Glade. She was fortunate to have a friend such as you. I am certain she would have done the same thing had your roles been reversed."

"She had the greatest honor of being your friend," the woman with the staff said. "Now it is time for me to go. I am needed back in the city." She vanished in a flash of faint white light.

"We must leave as well," one of the green skinned men said. "Honor and strength," he said as he swung up onto his wolf-like mount. He and his mates rode towards the forest, disappearing within the foliage.

Phoenix nodded. "I should head back," she said after a moment. "The others might think I died fighting Ja'aku."

Tygra nodded. "Fare you well Phoenix. En'shu fallah-na."

"En'shu fallah-na Priestess," Phoenix said. She walked to the edge of the cliff and leapt off, a phoenix appearing and catching her. _Rest in peace Janet. And I will take care of Cassie_, she thought. The phoenix flew out of sight with its passenger.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 Bishojo Senshi_**

Jack sighed, ignoring the music in the background. A formal party was being held in Tokyo by the United States for officially surviving a major crisis and unofficially as a welcome into the Stargate Program. Even though he was a clone, Jack had been invited. Usagi and the other Senshi, as well as Mamoru were there as well along with the three men of SG-1. Cameron looked somewhat uncomfortable in his dress blues, but he said nothing. Daniel and Teal'c had been forced to wear tuxedos. Next to Daniel was a black haired woman, a big smile on her face. She wore a black dress and black gloves that extended up to her elbows.

"All I'm saying is Colonel Mitchell looks rather stunning in his uniform," Vala said to Daniel. "You wouldn't look have bad either in one."

Daniel shook his head. "Vala, just be glad we're not throwing you back to the Ori," he muttered.

"How were they defeated?" Cameron asked.

Vala shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. The ship I was on went through but then the Super Gate just seemed to…fall apart."

"You think she might have had a hand in it?" Daniel asked.

"Who?" Vala asked.

Cameron shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me."

"Who?" Vala repeated.

"She is a most formidable warrior," Teal'c agreed. "I have faith that she did indeed stop the Ori."

"Bloody hell…who are you talking about already?" Vala demanded, crossing her arms and giving the three men an evil look.

"Sam," Daniel answered.

"How could she have stopped the Ori without incurring the wrath of the other Ascended beings?" Vala asked.

"She didn't Ascend," Daniel said.

"Then how…" Vala began.

"Sam's got powers," Cameron said. "Don't know if she can leap a tall building in a single bound, but she can kick ass well enough."

"Remind me to stay on her good side," Vala said.

"If we can find her," Cameron said.

"What do you mean?" the thief asked.

"She's been missing for a while now," Daniel said.

"Colonel Carter may have given her life in ridding this galaxy of the Ori and restoring this city," Teal'c said.

"How?" Vala inquired.

"We don't know. All her friends here are telling us is that she vanished in a flash of blinding white light," Cameron answered.

"Then isn't it possible she did Ascend?" Vala asked.

"That is a good point," Daniel said. "And it could be possible."

"I do not believe that to be the case Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"Why not?" the archaeologist asked.

"Colonel Carter would have given us some sort of sign indicating she was all right. However, she has yet to do so," Teal'c explained.

"So you're saying she's dead?" Cameron asked.

"No," Teal'c returned.

"He's saying that Colonel Carter could still be alive, just not Ascended," Vala jumped in as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"You seem confident she's alive," Cameron said.

Vala nodded. "Didn't you know? Women are far more resourceful than men…in some areas anyway," she added with a wink.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I'm getting something to drink." He headed over to the refreshment table.

"Mini-Jack over there seems to be taking Sam's disappearance hard," Cameron said, adjusting his jacket for the umpteenth time.

"They were indeed close," Teal'c agreed.

"Should we go over and say something?" Vala asked. The two men looked at her. "What? I can be caring when it counts," she said defensively.

"Looks like Makoto beat us to the punch," Cameron said with a nod. They turned and saw the brown haired girl walk up to Jack.

"You all right?" Makoto asked. She wore a dark green dress, red rose earrings shimmering in the light.

Jack looked up. He wore a pair of black pants, black leather boots, and a dark, midnight blue silk shirt, the collar fastened with a silver clasp. Since the party was a bit of a costume party, Jack also wore a black velvet cape, embroidered designs around the edge. The cape was fastened around his shoulders by a gleaming silver chain. Black leather bracers covered his forearms. A pair of black leather gloves was tucked into a black belt wrapped around his waist.

"I'm fine," he said.

"You're worried about Sam," she countered.

"We don't even know if she's alive or not," Jack said.

A smile formed on Makoto's face. "Have faith that she is," she said. She rose to her feet and walked back over to her friends, who were all smiling. Cameron, Daniel, Teal'c, and Vala were also grinning.

Jack frowned and watched her go, confused as to her behavior. Someone cleared their voice behind him. "Care to dance?" a soft voice asked.

Jack turned and began to say, "No I…I…" and sputtered into silence.

She wore a long midnight blue dress, a phoenix embroidered on the silk in light blue. Dark blue velvet gloves covered her arms halfway up to her upper arms. Midnight blue leather boots covered her feet. A silver pendant similar to Jack's hung around her neck on a silver chain, except a silver phoenix was bonded with the three crescent moons. Her blonde hair glowed in the light and was barely long enough to be done up in a simple, yet elegant Asian style, two hair sticks holding the shaggy hair back. Her warm blue eyes stared at Jack expectantly, a brow arched in question. Faint scars covered the left side of her face, but did not detract anything from her beauty.

Jack closed his mouth and rose to his feet. He took her by the hand and led her out onto the dance floor. She placed her hands on his shoulder as he wrapped his own around her waist.

"I can't believe you're alive," Jack said. "I thought that Ja'aku had…"

She shook her head. "He didn't, though he tried his damnedest to kill me."

"If I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up," he whispered.

Sam smiled. "You're not dreaming. I promise."

"What kept you though?" he asked as they moved gracefully across the dance floor. Usagi and Mamoru, Haruka and Michiru, and even Daniel and Vala joined other couples on the dance floor.

"I went to the Feathermoon Tribe so we could bury Janet."

"You've been gone for a week," he pointed out.

"I may have beaten Ja'aku, but that doesn't mean he didn't get any shots in," Sam pointed out.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he said.

"Me too," she agreed. They danced in silence for several minutes. Jack's cape swirled around them.

"Come with me," he said suddenly, feeling as if the floor was too crowded. They stopped and he pulled her outside onto a balcony. The full moon hovered over them, bathing them in its light.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked.

Jack took her smoky rose scent in and smiled. "I'm never letting go of you," he told her. "I thought I lost you."

She smiled and slipped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. She breathed in and smiled at his woodsy scent. "You'll never lose me my prince," she whispered. "And if you do…"

"I'll find you Feathermoon," he finished. They stared at each other and leaned in. Their lips met softly and Sam closed her eyes, finally feeling at peace.

A star seemed to glow brighter as the pair kissed and a soft wind picked up, embracing them. Sam snuggled closer to Jack and they both looked out and up at the stars. Sam spotted the bright star and smiled, knowing that Janet was smiling down upon them. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

**END**

* * *

How was the story? Good? Bad? Pudding? Review to let me know. 

I also need your (as in you the readers) opinion. Should Sam and maybe a few Senshi go to the Pegasus galaxy and meet up with the Atlantis crew to fight Wraith and/or an uber-Wraith? And to those wondering, the song Phoenix sings at the funeral is the same one Teyla sings at the ring ceremony, though I may have gotten some words/phrases wrong, but hey, it works.

I await your thoughts...and reviews...because I really can't read minds...be cool if I could...though I'd want telekinesis actually...just have to make sure I didn't get possessed by the Phoenix Force and go Dark Phoenix on the galaxy...(pudding for those who get the reference)...

And this is kind of weird, but I went back and looked at how many words each chapter had, and chapter eleven had 1666 words in it.

Elphie Muse: That is creepy...

Yeah...I wasn't even trying to make it like that...how weird...


End file.
